The Return of Doctor Wyatt
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 8- family saga A new Jake story,disturbing in places although plenty of family fluff/angst too. If you like Bones family stories this is for you! Updated after a year haitus, just felt inspired again. Includes my fav character, Gordy!
1. Chapter 1

I have returned to this story after a year which is very surprising, somehow my interest has been revived. The choice of name is unfortunate but it's too late to change now, in this AU Booth has more than 1 Jake in his life!

I am more suprised than anyone that I have come back to this but I hate unfinished business. Not sure if I'm up to it but we shall see. It is going to have lots of family stuff but a dark case at the core. If you liked the third story in this series ( my favourite one) then you will like this. It's a risk as that's the one with the lowest hits and reviews but I will soften the blow with loads of fluff so it will be more audience friendly. There will be alot of the other children, Jack and Angela's brood included. Re edited this chapter as I mucked up the punctuation, fixed that, I have learnt alot in the last year or so!

As always, I am writing this for myself but if others like it then great.

A quick clarification-

Booth and Bones are married, they have four kids-

Jake- 15 - from a previous relationship (he calls Bones mom as she has been that and more to him over the last few years) He is half English so speaks with an English accent.

Parker- 8 ( Rebecca is no longer around, if you want the details you will have to read part 6, The Centre Must Hold- he now also calls Bones mom just to keep things tidy!)

Nathaniel ( Buster) - Almost 3, their first child together.

Sarah- 14 months- their second child.

Bones is pregnant with their third child.

How they got here is explained through my huge series of stories which as someone pointed out is a narrative to rival War and Peace! The first part is His Daddy's Eyes.

If you haven't read them, you don't need to as I will add ANs throughout to clarify things. Life has developed for all the other characters as well.

Jess has been Jake's girlfriend for about a year and theirs is a pretty intense relationship, at times too intense for Jake's parents liking.

So now you are up to speed, on with the story!

Hope you enjoy.

Laters.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Doc, I didn't know you were in the States,'' Jake looked at the psychologist in surprise as he opened the door, he finished pulling on his shirt hurriedly and went red.

''So it would seem. It is customary to invite guests in,'' Gordon was tired and he needed a cup of tea. He had only just got off a long flight.

''Yeah right, sure come in,'' Jake stepped back and held his hand up.

''It hasn't moved,'' Jake laughed as the doctor looked at him. ''The family room is still in the same place,'' Jake added in explanation.

''Right, yes of course it is,'' The doctor blustered and walked into the familiar home where he felt so comfortable. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his luggage in behind himself.

'' You're staying then?'' Jake added with a laugh. Gordon gave him a disparaging look.

''I don't think you are really in a position to make jokes are you young man?'' He commented caustically and Jake went even redder as Gordon strode purposefully into the house.

''Would you like some tea?'' Jake padded after him as he changed the subject quickly. He was bare foot and his hair was a mess. He wiped his hands over it in a futile attempt to tame it. He was totally busted and he was trying not to panic.

''I take it your mother and father are at work then?'' Gordon glanced at the clock which read just past two.

''That's a yes then you do want some tea right?'' Jake put the kettle on, ignoring Gordon's enquiry.

Jess walked into the room and then stopped abruptly when she saw Gordon. She went scarlet and looked at Jake in panic as she grabbed a hoodie to sling over her vest top. Jake raised his eyebrows and made an apologetic face. Jake had turned fifteen a couple of weeks earlier and he had finally begun to grow although he still looked very young for his age.

''Tea would be most welcome as would a reason why you are home at 2 in the afternoon with your girlfriend in a state of undress,'' Gordon smiled pleasantly as he delivered his killer line. Jake didn't know how to reply so he went for flippant.

'' Always to the point huh doc?'' Jake laughed and stopped immediately when Gordon turned and gave him a deathly glare from his spot on the couch.

''We were taking a nap that's all,'' Jake poured hot water onto the teabag in an attempt to busy himself. He knew how this looked but he had no idea what else to say even though he knew he sounded totally lame.

''We were,'' Jess said nervously and Jake cringed. Even he didn't believe her and he knew the truth.

''I know you don't believe us but it is the truth. I know how it looks but you're wrong,'' Jake fished out the tea bag as Gordon sighed heavily.

''Am I indeed? Thank you,'' Gordon took the tea and sat back in the chair. Jake slouched down at the kitchen table and took Jess' hand. He kissed her cheek softly and winked to reassure her.

There was silence as Gordon sipped his tea and considered what to say next.

''I assume that your parents are unaware of the fact that you're not at school?'' Gordon asked and Jake snorted in laughter, even Jess cracked a smile.

''Uuum yeah Doc, I think you can safely assume that,'' Jake forgot how funny the doc could be. This had been his nightmare, that they would be discovered especially after all his promises to Booth and Abi. He doubted anyone would believe a word he said ever again.

''So this is difficult isn't it?'' Gordon knew he was in a bind.

''Aren't I your patient?'' Jake asked quickly as he saw a life line.

''I'm sorry, no Jake you are not my patient. Good try though,'' Gordon had to chuckle at that.

''Oh right, my mom's pregnant you know and it's been really hard. She keeps barfing, I don't think she needs any hassle,'' Jake tried another tact.

''Jakob, I have no intention of keeping your clandestine liaison a secret for you. It is beside the point anyway, I'm here for an entirely different reason,'' Gordon extinguished any hope Jake had that he could keep this under wraps.

Jess looked mortified and she was white. Jake cursed their luck, Jess was having a really hard time with her new step father. It was why she was here, she couldn't sleep at home. She'd finally admitted that her step father freaked her out and she was too afraid to sleep. Jess had turned to him and she refused to even discuss telling anyone how she felt despite Jake's best efforts, she said it would be a betrayal of her mother. She was convinced that she wouldn't believe her anyway. Jake had become Jess' rock and she clung to their relationship like she was drowning. It was the only 'real' thing she had left or that's what she said anyway. Jake for his part felt out of his depth but couldn't see a way out. He loved her so did all he could to protect and support her.

''Why are you here? Apart from trashing my life of course,'' Jake sounded aggressive as he contemplated the unthinkable. He had no idea how he would face Booth, he knew his dad would think the same as Gordon. He would feel let down to say the least and Jake felt hard done by so he reacted as he always did when he was cornered.

''I am retiring and have come to settle my affairs here. Doctor Sweets has also requested my help with a case, a case that I came to speak to your parents about. Believe me Jakob, I could do without this distraction myself? The folly of youth never ceases to amaze me although I really should be used to it by now,'' Gordon didn't sound impressed and Jake knew a lost cause when he saw one. He was in deep here and Gordon was not going to cover for him.

''Aaah and I believe that's them now. Did I mention I was meeting them here?'' Gordon raised his eyebrows as he delivered the death blow. Jake groaned and hid his face in his arms whilst Jess stared steadfastly ahead.

''Doc, how are you?'' Booth walked in and greeted his old friend, his hand held out in welcome. Then he frowned as he saw Jake then Jess, a look of realisation then horror crossed his face. He didn't say anything, he tried to think of any other explanation but he quickly realised there wasn't one. Gordon shook his hand but said nothing.

''Gordon, how did you get in?'' Bones wasn't far behind Booth who was speechless for now.

''Oh no, you have got to be kidding me!'' Bones exclaimed as she came to the same conclusion Booth did when she saw the kids sitting there.

''So right this is not how it looks. We were sleeping that's all,'' Jake did panic then and he protested his innocence immediately. Jess looked about ready to cry and that was the last thing Jake wanted.

''Oh Jakob, this is too much just too much,'' Bones sounded tired as she sat down on the couch, a wave of nausea hitting her yet again. This pregnancy was proving much tougher than the others.

''You're not listening. It isn't what you think,'' Jake was very aware that Booth was yet to say a thing. ''I made him tea,'' He added as if that made it all better.

''Well that's okay then,'' Bones snapped. Booth still hadn't moved and Bones frowned at him.

''Seeley, are you going to say anything?'' Bones said whilst raising her eyebrows at Gordon who shrugged.

'' Jessica, why don't you get the rest of your stuff? I think you should go home, your mom's home. Her car is in the driveway,'' Booth finally spoke and he concerned himself with practicalities.

''Yes, Mr Booth,'' Jess rose quickly and scuttled from the room.

Jake stood up to follow her and then stopped when he caught Booth's eye. He sat down again, words were unnecessary as Booth's face made it very clear that Jake was to stay put. Jake flinched as he heard the door click closed, Jess would struggle to face her mom, scared of her step father's unpredictable temper. Jake was desperate to follow her and he looked down the hallway longingly.

''Sweets will be here in a minute. He has the pictures,'' Booth spoke to Gordon who nodded. ''Bones, I'll make you some ginger tea, that'll settle your stomach,'' Booth caring as ever hadn't missed his wife's sickly, pale complexion.

Bones looked confused but when Gordon patted her hand she nodded.

''Thank you that would help,'' Bones glanced at Jake who was still staring at the front door, he was lost in his own thoughts imagining poor Jess facing her mom.

He didn't care less about his own predicament. Rob, the evil step father even controlled what she wore and Jess often used their house to change out of the cringe worthy dresses that he expected her to wear. Jake had his own collection of make up now. Jake sighed heavily and wiped his hands over his face, leaving them there he tried to control his own emotions.

''Jake, go upstairs to your room,'' Bones said to him as her husband seemed intent on ignoring their eldest son for now.

''No, he stays where he is,'' Booth said abruptly as he put the tea in front of her.

''I'll get that,'' Booth smiled to soften the effect of his words before going answer the front door. Jake didn't remove his hands, preferring to hide for now. Bones looked at Gordon with confused eyes, this was a very strange reaction from Booth.

''That way you know where he is,'' Gordon explained softly, Booth's reaction didn't surprise Gordon.

Booth liked to be in control and his son's burgeoning sexual awakening was not something he could control but that didn't stop him trying. Gordon knew this was possibly one of the hardest things for any parent to face and it had come a little early for the Booth family. They weren't ready, far from it. They had finally become a solid unit and this threatened that in some ways. It was hardly surprising that Booth wasn't ready to let go, he'd hardly had any time with his eldest son and they were suddenly moving into unchartered territory yet again.

''Hey, Doctor Wyatt, great to see you. Hey Jake, no school huh? You sick?'' Sweets made a tense stand off even tenser if that was possible. Jake said nothing although he did uncover his face, he looked expectantly at Booth waiting to be released from his imprisonment.

''Have you got the pictures Sweets?'' Booth was abrupt again and Sweets went red as he always did when he upset Booth. Jake rolled his eyes and collapsed his head on his arms with a dramatic sigh.

''Yeah right here, you're gonna enjoy this Gordon. Body parts found all over the country, same person. Picked up the head yesterday, all posed. Dealing with an exhibitionist I think. Still missing the torso and one arm. Very interesting,'' Sweets was enthusiastic in his attempt to change the subject as he finally clocked the atmosphere.

''Yeah great, body parts! What is wrong with you people?'' Jake mumbled and Bones glanced at Booth expecting some sort of reaction. There was none, Booth's face was completely impassive.

''Any connection at all,'' Gordon followed Booth's lead and spread the pictures out on the coffee table.

''All near a body of water. Still can't identify the victim though, no match on DNA or dentals,'' Sweets carried on manfully.

Bones frowned and opened her mouth to protest, she wasn't about to discuss a gruesome case in front of one of her children even if he was behaving like an adult, he wasn't one whatever he thought to the contrary. Gordon took her hand and squeezed without even looking at her and she sighed before shaking her head in confusion. Gordon seemed to understand what was happening even if Bones didn't.

''The bones show that the body was dismembered with a chain saw, very crude though,'' Bones joined in reluctantly and Booth grimaced as he gulped his coffee.

''That would have been messy right?'' Booth knew that much.

''Yes, very,'' Bones ignored Jake who pulled a disgusted face.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner is always fun!

I know that Jake won't be very popular after this chapter but those who have read the others know that it fits the character. Our fav couple are struggling with their brood but who wouldn't?

None of this goes with the show but I like to think its their after story which we will probably never see.

Hope you like it, review and let me know. Any ideas are always welcome.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Jake tried very hard to fight his sleepiness but as his eyelids were drooping it was proving to be a losing battle. The adults droned on, Jake was briefly interested as they spoke about their new case. Jigsaw man was the code name and Jake found that mildly amusing before boredom yet again got the better of him.

He'd already tried to slip away to his room once but his dad had given him one of his looks so Jake sat down again. As Jake sank further towards oblivion, something made him sit up.

''What did you just say?'' Jake looked accusingly at Sweets. Sweets blinked in surprise as he was struck by Jake's resemblance to his father, not only in looks but also countenance.

''Uuuum,'' Sweets looked nervously at Booth.

''Jakob, be quiet,'' Booth spoke directly to his son for the first time since he had arrived home and it could not have been more dismissive.

''Right so the answer to that would be no. Did you say book? Are you writing a book about them?'' Jake didn't disguise his disapproval.

''Uuuum,'' Sweets repeated himself as he was reduced to a quivering wreck by a teenage kid.

''Sweets can I just remind you that you are an adult ? You don't have to answer that question as he is a boy. A boy who needs to be quiet because he really doesn't want me to remember he's here at all,'' Booth raised his eyebrows at Jake whose eyes narrowed at what he percieved as his father's challenge.

''Don't even think about it,'' Booth warned. Jake gulped back his smart retort, he wasn't in a power position here and had to box clever. Booth nodded in approval and turned his attention to Sweets who squirmed in embarassment.

Gordon couldn't help but chuckle, he decided to intervene.

''An adult that you take great pleasure in treating like a twelve year old isn't that right Agent Booth?'' Gordon slipped very effectively back into the role of Booth's shrink. Jake laughed and even Bones had to hide a smile. Booth threw a caustic glare at Jake, which he met steadfastly. His reticence disappearing as fast as it appeared, not that he actually spoke, he wasn't feeling that brave.

''No I don't but he acts twelve most of the time or haven't you noticed?'' Booth dismissed Gordon who shook his head at him and Booth blushed.

''Could someone please answer my question?'' Jake said, raising his voice.

''Right so now you are being a pain in the ass, go to your room Jake,'' Booth snapped as he glared at Gordon daring him to contradict him. Gordon held his hands up in mock surrender.

''I am not six,'' Jake protested although he had been praying to hear those words five minutes ago.

Gordon exchanged a glance with Bones who seemed resigned to this escalation in hostilities between man and boy.

''Now Jakob!'' It was Booth's turn to raise his voice.

''Fine, whatever,'' Jake kicked the chair in irritation as he left the room.

''He is right you know. You are going to need to find a different way to deal with him. He's fifteen now and you will only alienate him if you try to control him,'' Gordon remarked mildly, Sweets looked askance at Gordon's audacity. Sweets didn't dare tell Booth that although it was exactly what he thought.

''I don't recall asking you advice about how to raise my children. I thought we were talking about this damn book which I don't ever remember giving permission for anyone to write now I think about it,'' Booth gave Sweets a scathing glare which yet again reduced him to a red, stuttering fool. Gordon watched with resignation, Bones finally found her voice.

''Neither do I,'' Bones added her own glare and Sweets was outnumbered as they tagged each other in.

''It's not really about you per se,'' Gordon helped his fellow professional out.

''That's all great Doc but I beg to differ,'' Booth didn't buy it for a second.

''It's about opposites working together for the common good,'' Sweets justified himself falteringly.

''So no mention of long lost kids or kidnappings or paedophile rings or any other drama you might like to mention, none of the above right?'' Booth knew that his family story was a goldmine but he wasn't about to allow anyone to exploit it.

''Well in passing, some I guess,'' Sweets did a bad job of defending himself.

''No, that is not happening. You are not writing any of that, we have the children to consider. It is a total invasion of their privacy let alone ours,'' Bones was assertiveness personified and Booth sat back to let her fight their corner. Sweets searched desperately for a reply but he came up empty. Gordon decided to draw this discussion to a close for now. He was exhausted and Bones looked drawn.

''Sweets, why don't we leave this for now? Publication is a long way off. Everyone has had a difficult day. Let's call this for now,'' Gordon smiled at Sweets who nodded in relief.

''Yeah good idea. I'll see you guys on Monday,'' Sweets couldn't wait to get out of there and the front door slammed as he ran away. Gordon looked at Booth, he chuckled.

''You Agent Booth are a bully, not that it is not amusing but the question is why do you feel the need to do that to Sweets?'' Gordon sat back, stretching in fatigue.

''Doc, can we forget that stuff for the rest of the day? The kids will be home soon and then you will experience the mad house which is our lives first hand.'' Booth laughed as well.

''I look forward to it,'' Gordon replied and he meant it.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''I need to speak to you,'' Jake appeared by Booth's elbow as he chopped some salad.

''Well that's a coincidence cos the feeling's mutual,'' Booth replied mildly. Bones and Gordon were napping, Parker was at a friends and the babies were still on a play date so it was very quiet in the Booth household for once.

''Jess was trying to get some sleep, she's tired,'' Jake got to the point not fooled by Booth's casual demeanour.

''Why is she tired?'' Booth didn't even look at him.

''Funny dad. We are not having sex if that's what you think and don't start all that shit about the guilty saying they're innocent. It's kinda old and I am not one of your suspects,'' Jake sat up on the counter, he shuffled round to face Booth and took some cucumber. Booth paused and ate some cucumber himself. He looked Jake in the eye.

''Not having sex huh?'' He asked for confirmation.

''Duh! That's what I just said isn't it?'' Jake gave a sarcastic grin.

''But there is a problem right?'' Booth wasn't stupid, he had seen Jess shrink to a shadow of her former self. He had noticed when she changed her clothes at their house and her increasing reluctance to talk to any adults. She had become a frightened rabbit, very different from the bright, vivacious girl they all knew.

''It's her step dad, she's scared of him,'' Jake admitted although he knew Jess might never speak to him again.

Booth gave himself a moment, this was tricky and he needed to be careful.

''Mmmm, something you know about right?'' Booth understood why Jake was so involved.

''Yeah, it is. He's a loon, totally crazy. Got nasty eyes and he looks at her… well you know. He freaks me out and I don't have to live with him,'' Jake was being very honest and Booth felt honoured, he also felt bad for his assumptions earlier. Jake was plainly speaking the truth.

''Gonna need to be more specific than that kiddo,'' Booth turned on the vegetables.

Jake was silent, he looked at the floor. Booth walked around beside him leaning against the counter sipping his wine as he did.

''Has he touched her?'' He asked quietly

''Dunno,'' Jake shrugged and Booth sighed. It was an ambivalent answer, not an outright denial, which meant Jake thought he may have. It just got alot more tricky as Booth had to balance his paternal instinct to over react against his professional personna.

''Jake kiddo, I know you see this as simple but unless Jess makes some type of accusation, there is nothing anyone can do not even me,'' Booth spoke soothingly as he trod a tightrope.

''I know that. I just wanted to tell you is all,'' Jake shrugged. Booth smiled, Jake acknowledged Booth's reality and the adult man was grateful. Booth ruffled his son's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

As Booth pulled away, their eyes met in a moment of mutual understanding and Booth was humbled by the progress their relationship had made.

''And I am real glad you did. Tell you what? I'll get some of my buddies to dig around a little? See what they can find out about this guy okay?'' Booth decided he wanted to do that anyway, this man was near his kids as well.

''Thanks dad,'' Jake smiled and he was obviously relieved to share the burden.

''Don't thank me just yet kiddo. You are grounded for the weekend, cutting school is not okay is it? Whatever the reason,'' Booth went to check the potatoes.

''What? You're kidding?'' Jake was appalled and Booth chuckled.

''No Jake, I am not. Now scoot before I think of a chore for you to do.'' Booth waved him off the counter.

''Oh and Jake,'' Booth called him back. ''Give me a hug,'' Booth held his arms out, Jake rolled his eyes but allowed Booth to embrace him briefly.

Then Jake scuttled away before Booth came good on his threat.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Bones stirred and wriggled her nose, she put her hand up to knock away her husband's tickling finger.

''Wake up sleepy head. How's junior?'' Booth placed his hand on her swelling tummy.

''Lively,'' Bones replied irritably as the baby gave a hefty kick.

''No kidding,'' Booth laughed as he felt his line backer make his presence known.

''Did you speak to Jake or did you just yell at him?'' Bones sat up awkwardly.

''No, we talked. He's worried about Jess, that step dad is not to be trusted,'' Booth replied with a grimace.

''They never are or at least that's how it seems,'' Bones was fed up with the world and its unpleasant ways.

''Well I know at least one great step parent,'' Booth made her smile.

''Thank you,'' She gave a mock bow.

''You are welcome. Let's go, dinner is served and our tribe are all starving,'' Booth jumped up, pulling her after him.

''So nothing new there then?'' Bones rolled her eyes as she got to her feet with a groan.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Jake was almost asleep when his cell rang, the reader ID said Jess and he answered it blearily. There was silence and then the call cut off.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''It's a teenage girl.'' Bones said from the ditch, she held her hand out and Booth hauled her up. He had given up telling her to take it easy, she just wouldn't listen.

''Murdered?'' Booth asked already knowing the answer.

''Well teenagers don't just spontaneously die do they? Yes, she has massive head trauma and her left femur is fractured in several places. Either that or a car wreck but as she's in a shallow grave that's not very likely is it?'' Bones sounded weary and Booth gave her a one armed hug.

''We catch the bad guys remember Tempe? You look exhausted,'' Booth was concerned that this pregnancy was proving much tougher than the others.

''She was pregnant,'' Bones blew out a sigh.

''Oh,'' Booth looked at the remains and for once he was lost for words.

The last two weeks had been tough, Jess had disappeared. They had woken up one morning and her house was empty. Booth managed to persuade the local police to carry out a preliminary investigation but there was no sign of foul play. Hiliary had not paid the rent and was on the verge of being evicted so a midnight flit made sense. Booth couldn't shake the uneasiness that it wasn't as simple as that but there was little he could do once the police closed the case.

Jake had become a nightmare and was now on the verge of out of control, it was proving to be one abandonment too many. At least Gordon was on the case so there was some hope.

''This is a nasty world and I'm not sure I can bear to clean up its mess any more,'' Bones had reached a place that she had never considered. She was wondering if it was time to resign her role at The Jeffersonian, a fact she was keeping from Booth for now. Conducting research and writing a new novel was very inviting at that moment.

''You're just tired. Let's go home, they will be working on this for hours. It will wait until the morning,'' Booth tried his best to cheer her up but it didn't work.

Bones nodded glumly, her fatigue settled deep within and all she wanted to do was lie down on her own bed so she could sleep for a week.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Parker, piss off and leave me alone!'' Jake kicked the door of his room closed but Parker was much feistier these days so didn't go without a fight. He flung the door open again with a crash that seemed to shake the house.

''Parker, if you don't fuck off, I will pound you into little pieces,'' Jake stood up and shoved Parker out onto the landing before slamming the door loudly. He heard Sarah begin to cry but he didn't care as he threw himself sulkily on the bed. He cranked up The Foos and tried to lose himself in the music.

''You are sooooo busted cos dad just came home and he heard you,'' Parker gave the door a boot and it shuddered. Parker grinned and turned towards his room, he ran straight into Gordon who was a big guy so he stopped the small boy in his tracks.

''Oh hi Doc, you okay?'' Parker gave the trademark Booth charm smile but Gordon just raised his eyebrows at him.

''He asked you to leave him alone Parker didn't he?'' Gordon called Parker on his provocation of his elder brother.

''I just wanted him to play catch with me but he won't do anything. He's so boring, he never comes out of his room. All he does is go to see his friends and to school sometimes,'' Parker whined and he fluttered his eyelashes at Gordon who cleared his throat. Gordon knew Parker missed his brother but this was part of growing up. Parker turned around to see Booth walking towards him, Sarah squirming to get down in his arms.

''Da! Da! 'own, 'arah 'own,'' Sarah kicked her chubby legs, wriggling as she did. Booth struggled to hold on and he shifted her in his arms irritably.

''Are you guys fighting again?'' Booth's irritation wasn't with his toddler daughter.

''It's Jake, he cussed at me,'' Parker wasn't above ratting on his brother to get out from under.

''Yes Parker, I heard him but what were you doing that made him do that?'' Booth was sick of refereeing, the boys had been bickering non stop since Jess disappeared which wasn't a coincidence. Bones was trying to rest and open warfare wasn't exactly relaxing.

''Nothing, I didn't do anything,'' Parker replied sulkily and Gordon raised his eyebrows.

''Parker is being economic with the truth aren't you Parker?'' Gordon could be a rat too.

''Huh?'' Parker looked up at Gordon with a creased forehead.

''He means you're not telling me the truth but I'd worked that out myself. Parker just leave Jake alone, he's sad bub and we need to give him some space,'' Booth was firm and Parker pulled a face.

''Not asking bub, I'm telling. Now go set the table, its dinner soon,'' Booth set Sarah down and she trotted straight over to Parker, clasping his hand.

''Oh noooooo! Do I have to take her?'' Parker disgust was obvious to all but his sister was his permanent shadow, she loved him and nothing Parker could do would change the fact.

''Now Parker, let's go,'' Booth was at the end of his tether and snapped.

''No, I'm gonna play ball with Josh,'' Parker let go of Sarah's hand and gave her a gentle push. She was still unsteady on her feet and fell onto her bottom with a bump. Her face collapsed and she began to wail immediately.

''No, you are not Parker, its way too late. That was nasty now go do as I just told you,'' Booth waved his arm but Parker still didn't move.

Finally, Booth gave him a warning swat so Parker stomped off down the stairs throwing Booth a defiant scowl as he did. Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up Sarah who was holding her arms up to him, her cheeks still wet with tears.

''Okay Princess, Daddy's got you,'' Booth stroked her back and she sniffed before laying her head on his shoulder contentedly.

''She's a daddy's girl,'' Gordon was taken with the little girl who was so like Bones it was spooky. Booth smiled but then it faded.

''This is becoming a problem doc,'' Booth tipped his head at the closed bedroom door, loud rock music vibrating from within.

''He needs time, he'll get there just be patient,'' Gordon wasn't too concerned, Jake was behaving to the text book. First love was tough and it had ended abruptly with no warning.

''I guess Doc but Tempe is having a hard time and I can't let him make home so tense, she needs somewhere to kick back. It's like living in a madhouse normally, this is making it much worse,'' Booth spoke to Gordon in a way that he spoke to no one else.

''I know Agent Booth but you do not want it to get out of hand do you?'' Gordon walked past Booth in a subtle attempt to make him follow him.

''Doc, you are not as clever as you think you know?'' Booth chuckled as he followed, allowing Gordon to manipulate him. He didn't feel up to calling Jake on his language anyway, it was just easier to leave it.

''Doc, are you ever gonna call me by my name? Agent Booth is a little formal don't you think? I dunno if you noticed but you are staying in my house.'' Booth teased as they walked down the stairs.

''I thought you hated your name,'' Gordon teased back.

''I do doc, I do but still it would be nice. You make me feel like I'm at work all the time,'' Booth reasoned.

''I will try Agent Booth, I will try,'' Gordon replied and Booth rolled his eyes.

'' That is not a great start Doc but I guess its the best I'm gonna get isn't it? Come on, Buster wants someone to put his train set together and we all know you're a sucker for a train,'' Booth patted Gordon on the back who began to walk a little quicker, he really did love a train set. His inner child well and truly alive!

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Can I paint my room?'' Jake spoke suddenly. He had been totally silent all the way through dinner but finally he spoke. Booth exchanged a glance with Bones before replying.

''How?'' Booth replied simply. He wasn't born yesterday and would not agree to anything before checking the details. Parker chewed his chicken methodically, listening curiously.

''Jake, you haven't eaten anything,'' Bones stopped herself from adding again, there had been a time when she wouldn't have noticed but those days were long gone.

''I'm a vegetarian,'' Jake pushed the plate away, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

''Are you indeed? Is this an ethical decision or just a question of taste?'' Gordon took a sip of his red wine and his eyes twinkled in amusement as Booth looked at Jake with baffled eyes.

''Since when?'' Booth didn't understand vegetarians, he liked nothing more than a juicy burger.

''I just am alright? I don't have to explain myself to you people, I don't eat meat anymore. You shouldn't eat meat unless you're prepared to slaughter the animals yourself. You know that chickens still run around after their heads are cut off. Its gross and pigs 'n' stuff still move even after their throats have been slit. They just leave them hanging whilst they writhe around, blood pouring everywhere,'' Jake grinned as Parker looked mournfully at the chicken on his plate.

''Jake!'' Bones admonished, she put down her silverware unable to continue now Jake had caused several unpleasant images to invade her brain. Jake just grinned.

''Sorry mom but its true,'' He added not sounding sorry at all.

Booth glanced at Gordon who was frowning.

''Cluck! Cluck!'' Jake made a squawking noise, flapping his arms as he did and Parker dropped his fork instantly.

''Jakob!'' Booth yelled and then instantly regretted it as Sarah's bottom lip began to quiver.

''So can I then?'' Jake changed the subject again.

''Can you what? Come on bub, eat your dinner. Jake was kidding,'' Booth offered Sarah a spoonful of mash potato and she shook her head, putting her hands over her mouth. Parker didn't say anything, he continued to look at his food like it was diseased. Nate, who was feeling neglected, picked up his empty plate and threw it on the ground.

''Can I paint my room? Gonna make it black, everything black. I like black,'' Jake continued the onslaught but Booth was too preoccupied to answer.

''Done daddy!'' Nate was ready to play again, his energy endless.

'' Mommy, Done!'' Nate tried Bones as Booth was still attempting to get Sarah to eat so didn't respond.

''It's time for the tub, Buster,'' Bones said against her better judgement and Nate stuck out his bottom lip.

''So can I then? I swear I'm invisible in this house. Why have you got so many bloody kids? Have you ever heard of contraception?'' Jake moaned and Gordon leaned forward, grasping his hand. Jake pulled it away, sneering at Gordon. Gordon smiled in response and Jake blinked in surprise, that was not the reaction he was expecting. Booth struggled to ignore the acting out so he focused on his younger children which was no easier really.

''What's contraception?'' Parker glanced up and Jake chuckled ignoring the murderous glare from Booth. Bones felt like she was in a daze as her stomach did a double flip.

''No mommy, no tub. Trains! Choo! Choo!'' Nate looked hopefully at Gordon who shook his head.

''Don't ask him Buster, he's a bloody misery,'' Jake mumbled. ''It's a way to stop people having babies Parks, something mom and dad don't do apparently.''

Gordon made a calm down gesture towards Booth who looked about to throttle Jake.

''Oh,'' Parker replied, he was none the wiser so returned to regarding his chicken suspiciously.

''Mummy said bath Buster, so bath it is,'' Gordon toed the party line and Bones threw him a grateful glance.

''No, no tub,'' Nate pouted and then began to examine his buckle, he had been trying to escape from his high chair for months now but they weren't brave enough to let him sit at the table without restraint. His brothers didn't call him The Destroyer for nothing.

''They still run around? Is that true?'' Parker looked at Jake who shrugged.

''Doh, everyone knows that, you retard. Google it, better still look at You Tube then you can see it for real,'' Jake educated Parker further.

''No Parker, you will not do that. Stop it and don't use that word,'' Booth pointed at Jake as he picked up Sarah from her high chair. He hugged her, enjoying the baby smell for some light relief.

''Doc, could you?'' Booth indicated towards Nate so Gordon released him. Booth grabbed his hand before he dashed towards the trains. He instantly began to complain, twisting and writhing to get out of Booth's grip.

''Still not eating it. Tastes like crap, meat is real bad for you. Lines your intestines rotting away for years, your insides rot right along with it,'' Jake watched Parker's horrified face in malicious delight.

''Mom, is that true?'' Parker looked at Bones who was trying to control yet another bout of nausea.

''No, it isn't. Goddamn it Jake, be quiet or I swear to god,'' Booth barely controlled his temper as he watched his eldest son reduce dinner to a charade for his own entertainment.

''Bothered? Cos do you know what? I ain't!'' Jake shrugged and Gordon glared at him, even his patience spent for once.

Booth was speechless, his eldest son had obliterated so many boundaries that Booth didn't even know where to start.

''Jakob, whether you are or are not now a vegetarian, perhaps you need to think about where you discuss that decision in future? Parker, the chicken is very good and is fresh from a farm so your brother's horror stories will not apply, trust me?'' Gordon smiled at the younger boy who nodded before prodding the chicken on his plate tentatively.

''I thought we were supposed to talk about what bothered us at dinner, isn't that right then?'' Jake stared open eyed at the psychologist. Gordon gave the teenager a tight smile as he controlled the urge to revert to behaviour that really didn't befit his chosen career.

''Tempe, go and rest.'' Booth noticed yet again that Bones was struggling. He touched her hair gently and she nodded.

''I need to nap. I'm sorry.'' Bones rushed away, desperately trying to control herself.

''You should have been happy with the kids you had then mom wouldn't be so sick.'' Jake stated smugly. Booth looked up abruptly from where he was gently coaxing Nate to walk up the stairs with him, Sarah appeared to have fallen asleep in his arms.

''We are taking a walk, just me and Jake.'' Gordon intervened swiftly and stood as he spoke. Jake shrugged and stood as well, at least he didn't have to pretend to eat anything now.

''Okay, if you want.'' Jake walked to the front door and Gordon followed, giving Booth a reassuring pat as he did.

''Parker, eat your dinner. I'm going to put Sarah and Buster to bed.'' Booth spoke to Parker who was still staring at his dinner like it was going to bite. Booth sighed and then climbed the stairs.

XyXyXyXyXy

Have BB taken on more than they can handle? 4 kids and one on the way is tricky by anyone's standards!

Review cos I'm back!


	3. Chapter 3 A Family in Chaos

A new chapter, the first for over a year. We need to get reacquainted, just to recap what I wrote on my revised chapter one.

Booth and Bones are married, they have four kids-

Jake- 15 - from a previous relationship (he calls Bones mom as she has been that and more to him over the last few years)

He is half English so speaks with an English accent.

Parker- 8 ( Rebecca is no longer around, details can be found in part 6, The Centre Must Hold- he now also calls Bones mom just to keep things tidy!)

Nathaniel ( Buster) - Almost 3, their first child together.

Sarah- 14 months- their second child.

Bones is pregnant with their third child.

How they got here is explained through my huge series of stories, which as someone pointed out is a narrative to rival War and Peace!

If you haven't read them, you don't need to as I will add ANs throughout to clarify things. Life has developed for all the other characters as well.

Jess has been Jake's girlfriend for about a year and theirs is a pretty intense relationship, at times too intense for Jake's parents liking.

So now you are up to speed, on with the story!

XyXyXyXyXyXY

Gordon stood at Jake's shoulder as the boy stared up at the dark house where his first love had dwelled until very recently.

''We never slept together you know. We weren't ready, we're just kids,'' Jake said very quietly. Gordon nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jake didn't seem to notice.

''Why doesn't anyone give a damn?'' Jake looked back at Gordon, his eyes blazing.

''I don't really know,'' Gordon replied carefully.

''What does that mean? That means fuck all, I thought there were laws and stuff 'bout kids. No one gives a shit about what's happened to Jess. Even her friends have moved on like's its normal to disappear. I think something real nasty happened to her,'' Jake looked at the psychologist with earnest eyes that found Gordon wanting, he couldn't make this better. This boy had experienced so much more of the ugly side of life than him so Gordon felt inadequate, his experience had always been second hand and this was up close and personal.

''You don't know for sure Jake, there could be a perfectly reasonable explanation,'' Gordon said in an overly assertive way, it was an attempt to hide the fact he agreed with Jake about Jess' likely fate.

Jake shrugged and looked back at the house.

''I know how it feels, I know how she felt. You can't sleep cos you know you're not safe. Its total shit,'' Jake shivered and Gordon searched for some words but none came.

''Dad gets it but he's so caught up with the babies and his work, he doesn't have time,'' Jake exhibited some very understandable resentment.

''He will make time if you talk to him,'' Gordon felt secure making this promise.

''Yeah well, he shouldn't have to should he? He's got better things to do and I don't blame him for not wanting to get caught up in my drama yet again,'' Jake sounded tired and Gordon experienced yet more inadequacy.

''I know your father doesn't think that way. He would do anything to assist you at any time,'' Gordon was not in his comfort zone and he was floundering as a result.

''I don't want him to do that anymore!'' Jake reacted aggressively and Gordon recoiled from the venom in his voice.

''I'm sorry,'' Jake whispered, he turned and stalked back to his own home, Gordon had little choice other than to follow him.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Good morning,'' Gordon tried to put on a brave face but he had been very disturbed by his exchange with Jake the previous night and hadn't slept much.

''Morning doc, tea?'' Booth had already added the milk to the cup, he was more than familiar with the older man's habits.

''Agent Booth,'' Gordon started awkwardly and Booth raised his eyebrows.

''Seeley, I think you need to speak to Jake. He's very upset about Jess and he seems to have convinced himself that something untoward has happened to her,'' Gordon sipped his tea and watched Booth closely. His favourite FBI agent smiled awkwardly, his eyes troubled, very troubled.

''Trouble is he's probably right, I agree with him. How do I hide that from him? I don't want him to get even more upset than he is already,'' Booth was conflicted and he frowned as he contemplated the contents of the cup in his hand.

''Aaah,'' Gordon realised that Jake wasn't the only Booth man tying himself in knots over one missing teenage girl.

''He told me she was scared and what did I do about it? Nothing much, I just let it happen didn't I? I let him down, more importantly I let her down, '' Booth resorted to his fallback position and blamed himself.

''Seeley, he needs you to set the tone. The worst may have happened and if that is the case then you are going to need to support him through his grief. You can't indulge yourself by feeling guilty and you really need to work on your over protectiveness, your eldest son is growing up and you have to accept that fact,'' Gordon scolded Booth and he looked up in surprise.

''Are you telling me 'to get over it' doc?'' Booth asked with a chuckle. Gordon looked taken aback as he wasn't entirely comfortable with that from a psychologist's point of view but then he nodded.

''Yes, I do believe I am,'' Gordon replied smugly.

''Get over what?'' Bones came in holding a smiling Sarah in her arms.

''Will you take Sarah? I need to find Buster, he's hiding again,'' Bones was frazzled and they hadn't even started the day yet. She handed over her daughter and scanned the room for signs of a small boy.

''Oh,'' Bones turned at the doorway, '' I am still interested in the answer to that question but it'll have to wait for now,'' she added before disappearing up the stairs.

''Phew, she is a vixen isn't she? She never gives you an inch does she?'' Gordon smiled, admiration and respect shining in his eyes.

''Nope doc she doesn't but we love her that way don't we princess?'' Booth jiggled Sarah playfully and she began to squeal in delight.

'''own daddy, 'own,'' Sarah wriggled to get out of his arms but Booth held on.

''Daddy wants a cuddle,'' Booth wasn't ready to let her go just yet but Sarah was having none of it.

'' 'ont Busta! Busta!'' The little girl pushed against Booth's chest.

''Her speech is remarkable for her age,'' Gordon commented.

''Another genius in the house,'' Booth commented wryly as he let her down and she toddled away.

''Indeed, just like her mother. You are going to have your hands full in the coming years Seeley,'' Gordon's envy was clear, Booth took a gulp of hot coffee. The brief respite was disturbed by a loud bump from upstairs, followed rapidly by the sound of screaming.

''Tell me something I don't know,'' Booth threw over his shoulder as he went to see what all the fuss was about.

Suddenly, Gordon was aware of a pair of familiar green eyes looking expectantly at him.

''Me,'' Sarah thrust a book at Gordon, made a sign which obviously meant read and then climbed roughly onto his lap.

Gordon was as smitten with the daughter as he was with the mother so he gave in without a fight.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Jake looked at the computer screen and bit his lip. He has to establish a trail, Jess and her mom, Hiliary, must have created a trail. In this day and age, no one could completely disappear.

He tried all the obvious things but Google could only provide what somebody wanted you to know.

Jake sighed and swore under his breath. He could hear Buster screaming as he battled his mother about his attire, usually it was irritating but at that moment it was proving a useful distraction. The volume of protest grew and Jake knew that was a two man job, when Buster really got going then it required mom and dad to resolve the problem.

Jake tried to think, and then he felt stupid. A false name, she would have a false name but that revelation didn't really help much. He needed a clue and there was only one place he might find that. Jake stood up and wandered over to the window, staring over at the empty house. It was risky but it would only take ten minutes at the most, Jess had shown him her mother's secret hidey hole when she had needed some money. In the last months, Jess had resorted to stealing because she had little choice, she refused Jake's help so stealing was her last resort.

Jake justified it by telling her she was surviving and that meant all bets were off, you did what you had to. Jake shivered when he considered what that might mean for Jess now, especially if she was on the streets.

He would need a look out and he would have to cut school which wasn't great as he'd been caught doing that recently but this was an emergency.

He flipped open his cell and called Cal, his best friend who was always his accomplice in his madcap schemes, Cal didn't know the meaning of the word 'no' either, which meant they were pretty much made for each other!

Not that their long suffering fathers would necessarily agree!

XyXyXyXyXyXyX

''I'm going to school,'' Jake walked into chaos, he looked around and then winked at Gordon, who was the only one paying him any attention. In fact, Gordon was studying him intensely and Jake bristled uncomfortably.

Bones was still struggling with Nathaniel who was wearing a 'Darth Vader outfit' and was insisting on wearing the helmet despite his mother's pleading that it wasn't appropriate for day care, on accounts of the fact it would scare all the other kids rigid with it's inbuilt voice changer.

For once, that wasn't Jake's fault, Parker had been the one to introduce his almost three year old brother to the joys of 'Star Wars' and it's impressive villain mainly via a car commercial. Booth was trying to put on Sarah's shoes but she was fighting this new acquisition to her wardrobe, she was happy with bare feet.

''She doesn't have to wear them Seeley, they're bad for her feet anyway. It's only western convention that dictates that toddlers wear shoes,'' Bones called over to her stressed out husband as she deftly removed the batteries from the helmet and held it out to Nathaniel.

He backed away from her, hiccupping and shaking his head. He gazed at her with brimming, deep brown eyes, sniffed dramatically and stuck out his bottom lip. Bones felt her cool slipping rapidly.

''You can wear it like this,'' Bones smiled widely but her truculent son just shook his head even more emphatically. Jake sniggered, Buster was a masterclass in how to manipulate their mother, he figured he could learn something from his youngest brother.

''You broke it, fix it mommy,'' Nathaniel was way too bright for such a lame trick, Bones threw her arms up in despair and considered her next move.

Booth was feeling equally stressed as he contemplated how to get his stubborn yet adorable daughter to wear a coat, he pinched the bridge of his nose as Sarah began dancing in delight at her small victory over the discarded shoes.

''I said I'm going to school. Can I have some lunch money please?'' Jake tried again and yet again he was ignored.

''You have to sign my slip. Miss Garcia says I can't go on the trip if you don't sign this today,'' Parker appeared waving a piece of paper above his head.

''Bring it here bub,'' Booth replied wearily as he picked up Sarah's jacket, readying himself for the next battle.

Jake tutted, typical that his dad would hear Parker, he always listened to him. Jake saw some money sitting on the countertop and decided to help himself.

''Jakob, don't you dare. That's stealing,'' Gordon noticed what he was doing and tried to stop him but Jake waved his hand.

''Technically I s'pose but whatever right? Bye Gordo, have a good day,'' Jake was gone in a flash and Gordon sighed in defeat.

''You need some money to pay for this, there's some over there. Go get it for me bub,'' Booth pointed absentmindedly as he made a grab for his daughter who skipped easily way from him, giggling as she did.

''There's none here, I'm going to be late dad,'' Parker snapped accusingly after a quick search.

''What?'' Booth replied distractedly as he watched Nathaniel who had raised his foot to kick out at Bones.

''Buster, no! No kicking,'' he warned and Nathaniel eyed him speculatively, his foot hanging mid air.

''Dad! I'm gonna be late!'' Parker yelled this time and Booth looked over at him.

''Parker, no need to shout. I'm only here,'' Booth scolded. Bones grabbed Nathaniel's arm, turned him around and tapped him once on the bottom.

''That's enough Nathaniel. You are not wearing the helmet and you are putting on this coat,'' Bones ignored her small son's wails as she forced on the offending item.

''There was some money,'' Booth got up and walked over to a grumpy looking Parker. Sarah followed him, her coat in her hand. She held it up to Booth, pulling on his leg simultaneously.

''Da, Da, Da, Da,'' she sang, Parker glared resentfully at her.

''Sarah wants you,'' he tested his father who knew what he was doing. Recently, Parker had become increasingly jealous of the smaller children who understandably took up a great deal of their parents' time.

''She can wait a minute,'' Booth scanned the counter for the money he knew he'd placed there the previous evening.

''Jake went to school, your money was there right up until he left,'' Gordon piped up, he didn't actually want to say that the boy had helped himself to his father's cash but he was hopeful that Booth would get the not too subtle hint.

''Oh right,'' Booth's face fell and he sighed, another thing on his 'to do' list for today, deal with Jake's kleptomania.

''Was Jake here?'' Bones asked breathlessly as she stood with Nathaniel in her arms.

The psychologist rolled his eyes, obviously the Booth family needed some help so Gordon decided he would have to stick around for a while.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Review, let me know if you think I should continue or if this is a monumental error and I should delete the whole story and leave well enough alone!


	4. Chapter 4 Pests!

Thanks for the reviews, they were encouraging. Hits are low but it takes time to build that up again so it's all good.

For those unfamilar with the previous stories:

Angela and Jack have two sets of twins, all girls ( quite different from the show but my fics were written before Angela even got pregnant)

Summer and Skye- nearly 2 years

Willow and Breeze- 6 months

Zach is married to Paula but will not be part of the story.

Cal is Jake's best friend, lives next door and is Conrad's son who is a doctor and a good friend of Booths.

Still with me? Well done!

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Jake clambered onto a water butt and stuck his hand under a flower pot which was precariously balanced on the first floor window sill. He felt around and his hand grasped hold of the key he had been searching for.

''I've got it, just stay around the front and keep watch,'' Jake hissed instructions to Cal who nodded and trotted around the side of the house.

Jake stepped nervously into the empty, creepy house. He froze, struck by ghostly voices of the previous inhabitants. He could hear Hilary calling to them to come try her freshly baked brownies, that of course had been before Brad. Hiliary gave up baking when he moved in.

Jake forced himself to move through the echoes of a happy past, he had a job to do and Jess was depending on him. He clambered up the stairs and pulled down the attic steps. He stood looking into the inky blackness and his legs began to shake, from nowhere Jess' gentle laugh tickled his ear and he found the courage to ascend into the dark space under the eaves.

XyXyXyXyX

''So this girl was beaten,'' Bones stood up and glanced at Wendell who nodded.

''Repeatedly, there are signs of injuries all over the skeleton. She was beaten with something heavy, the damage is extensive,'' He confirmed with a grim face.

Zack had left the Jeffersonian, opting to return with his pregnant wife to a location closer to her family. There wasn't a day that Bones didn't miss him but she liked Wendell so work remained tolerable as far as personnel was concerned, not that the same could be said about the horror of their cases. More and more, the violence of the world turned Bones' stomach.

''Why hasn't anyone reported her missing?'' Bones couldn't understand how nobody had missed what was essentially a child.

''She was real pretty,'' Angela walked in and Bones gasped in pleasure.

''Ang, you're back,'' Bones went to embrace her, unaware that this was the day that Angela was returning to work.

''Yeah honey, I am although it's killing me,'' Angela admitted.

''Missing the kids?'' Bones knew something about that and Angela hunched a shoulder.

''Yeah you could say that. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. You only have me till lunch, I can't bear any longer than that,'' Angela was a committed mother but she understood how vital she was to their team so had compromised regarding work. She didn't need to work financially, Jack was a very wealthy man but her conscience and sense of responsibility meant she couldn't walk away entirely.

''You have a picture?'' Bones asked and Angela held it up. Bones released the breath she'd been holding, she didn't divulge her fears but she had been concerned that they may have inadvertently discovered Jess, her fears proved groundless much to her relief.

''Pretty? She's beautiful,'' Wendell whistled.

''Was beautiful, she was beautiful,'' Bones corrected and Wendell blushed as he looked shame faced at the laid out bones before him.

''I think I have a murder weapon, you wanna come see?'' Angela defused the awkwardness.

They followed Angela through to her office where Jack joined them.

''Time of death according to beetle action puts it between five to six weeks,'' he said, not having much else to tell them.

''Are you sure? '' Jack's nod confirmed to Bones there had been no error, they had not found Jess, she wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or not.

''It was tyre iron and she was struck a lot, an awful lot,'' Angela sighed her misery, she was suffering the fate of all new mothers and putting her own children in every unpleasant scenario she came across, it was not a nice sensation.

''I know Ang, I know,'' Bones understood the unspoken, it was what made her work life so much harder these days.

''How old?'' Jack asked and Bones sighed again.

''Fourteen to sixteen, too young to be bearing a child. Why does our society tolerate children having children?'' Bones went against her anthropological background; this was a normal child bearing age for many primitive tribes and some modern ones it would seem.

''I don't know hun, how do you stop 'em exactly? They are bombarded with sex from the moment they're born, it's the fallout isn't it?'' Angela sounded just as jaded.

''Children need to be children, it's a small portion of a human being's life but a vital one. It equips them for their adult life. We have got to adjust this, we need an adjustment,'' Bones insisted and Jack whistled.

''You thinking of joining the Tea Party Bren?'' he asked with a grimace.

''No, of course not. I just want children time to be allowed to grow up that's all,'' Bones reacted defensively.

''Yeah I know, I was only kidding. Trying to lighten the moment,'' Jack was embarrassed at his ill advised joke, plainly Bones wasn't in the mood for kidding around.

''Clumsy hun, real clumsy,'' Angela told him off and he fell silent. The silence became deafening as they watched the tyre iron strike the digital image over and over.

''Where's Booth?'' Angela asked eventually, she thought he should be here to see this.

''I don't actually know,'' Bones frowned, where was her husband? He had said he was dropping by the office but would be right over, so where was he?

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''It's not acceptable behaviour Mr Booth. We cannot tolerate that sort of language. It's disrespectful and sets a very bad example,'' the principal looked at Booth over the top of her glasses and Booth just about stopped himself squirming guiltily.

''Parker, what do you have to say for yourself?'' Booth turned the focus onto the perpetrator of the crime.

''She lied, Miss Garcia lied. She said if I brought the slip in then I could go to the Observatory but then she said I couldn't,'' Parker crossed his arms and pouted, the apology Booth wanted him to utter nowhere to be seen.

''Miss Garcia was adhering to policy; Parker has missed three pieces of homework in the last two weeks which leads to an automatic ban from any trips. You were sent a letter,'' The principal stared again at Booth who cleared his throat; he was a little behind with his mail.

''Why haven't you been doing your homework Parker?'' Booth asked sternly as he desperately tried to remember the last time he'd checked that the homework was actually done. He sent him up to his room to do his homework religiously every evening but he knew he had been neglectful actually checking that the time had been used as was intended.

''Dunno,'' Parker shrugged and sank further into his chair. Booth looked apologetically at Principal Marshall who didn't appear very impressed by his parenting skills.

''So what's the damage?'' Booth gave his charm smile and was relieved when Principal Marshall blushed, not impervious to his magnetism. Bones would not be enamoured that he had resorted to this angle but Booth was in a corner.

''Parker will be on yard duty for two weeks and he must write an apology to Miss Garcia. There will be no permanent note on his record but he needs to understand that this cannot happen again. Do you understand that Parker?'' Principal Marshall pulled herself together.

''Oh he does, don't you Parker?'' Booth resisted the urge to nudge his middle son who didn't look like he was about to comply.

''Yes ma'am,'' Parker said the right thing much to his father's relief.

''Okay, so we're out of here,'' Booth almost leapt from his chair and found himself fixed with a look of disapproval from the principal.

''Sorry, I need to get back to work. Come on Parker, let's go,'' Booth muttered and Parker dragged himself to a standing position.

Booth smiled tightly at the still frowning head teacher and propelled his son from the office with a well placed hand on his back.

As soon as they were out of the school, Booth turned on Parker.

''What was that all about Parker? You know you shouldn't use those words and you definitely don't speak to your teacher that way,'' Booth crouched down to the boy's level although his face clearly reflected his displeasure.

''I dunno,'' Parker shrugged and looked at his feet.

''Okay bub, listen up. You are this close to a spanking so start talking,'' Booth held up his finger and thumb, Parker looked up with a scowl.

''Don't care. Go to hell,'' with that he took off across the car park. Booth was taken by surprise and it was a split second before he chased after him. It was a close call but Booth just about managed to grab Parker before he ran out in front of a passing car.

''''Get off me, get off,'' Parker kicked out but Booth kept hold, he gave his small son a shake and Parker quietened although he still refused to look at Booth.

''Parker, you're gonna need to talk to me here. What is the problem?'' Booth said between gasps, for a little kid Parker sure could run fast.

''You never have time, you're always cooking dinner or bathing Buster or some other goddamn thing,'' Parker yelled resentfully, he kept trying to pull away but Booth didn't loosen his grip.

''Okay bub, calm down, just calm down,'' Booth felt guilt kick in, Parker was right, he was too busy, he was always too busy.

''Well you are,'' Parker had stopped struggling but his attitude was still there.

''Yeah bub, I guess I am but that doesn't mean you don't do your homework or you use bad words. You know that don't you?'' Booth scolded gently, eventually Parker nodded but it couldn't have been more reluctant.

''You didn't sign my slip, I asked you but you kept saying later but then it was too late,'' Parker sniffed and Booth blew out a heavy breath.

''That wasn't why you didn't go on the trip although I should have paid attention and I'm sorry. I'll try harder,'' Booth offered and Parker nodded miserably.

'' You have gotta do your homework bub,'' Booth knew this had to be said. Parker chose not to reply, instead he stared at his feet, they were much more interesting than answering his father.

''Parker, I just spoke to you,'' Booth said more sharply this time.

''You gonna spank me when we get home?'' Parker came out fighting and Booth was caught on the back foot.

''No,'' he retorted instantly, it was a reflex, the truth was he hadn't really decided how he was going to handle Parker's misdemeanours.

''Oh okay dad. I'm real sorry,'' Parker beamed at his father as he stood up and Booth had the distinct feeling he had just been played.

''You're grounded for the week Parker, no catch at the park and no video games or TV,'' Booth issued what he couldn't help feeling was an inadequate consequence .

''Whatever,'' Parker shrugged, deepening Booth's apprehension.

''Come on bub, we need to go to the lab. Bones is gonna be wondering where we are,'' Booth took Parker's hand and the little boy skipped happily alongside him to the car.

XyXyXyXy

''Hey guys,'' Booth hurried into the office where Angela and Bones were sharing some tea.

''Booth where have you been?'' Bones question was laced with anxiety.

''Parker, what are you doing here?'' Bones saw her small step son who was doing his best to remain unobtrusive.

''Long story, long story, I'll tell you later Bones. Sit bub, right there and don't move,'' Booth pointed to the end of the couch, his voice stern.

During the car journey, Booth realised that Parker had out manoeuvred him and he wasn't too happy about it. It was true that Parker didn't receive the attention he had enjoyed in the past but he was far from neglected. No, Parker had chosen not to do his homework and had manipulated and guilted his father to get out of trouble. He had been watching Jake and learnt plenty.

''Yes dad,'' Parker replied in a bored voice and Angela pulled a face at Bones who frowned.

''We have some news but it isn't good. We know what our victim looks like but there is no match on the database and...'' Bones paused and looked at Parker then Booth.

''Stay here with Angela bub,'' Booth understood and gestured with his head to the outside of the office.

''She was beaten repeatedly with a tyre iron,'' Booth relayed and Booth nodded.

''Yeah I figured it was something like that cos of the injuries. Hodgins got anything for us?'' Booth looked around for his now friend who popped up just in time.

''Oh yes indeedy, I surely have. See this,'' Jack held up a dead insect on the end of a pair of tweezers and they all squinted at it.

''What is that? A cockroach?'' Booth screwed up his nose in disdain.

''Don't you think it's kinda pretty, all those stripes and such a cool colour,'' Jack was hurt on the beetle's behalf.

Bones laughed at Booth's incredulous expression.

''This, my friends is 'The Colorado Potato Beetle' the cause of many a bankruptcy I can assure you. In Europe they treat this little guy as if it's the plague. Get real bent out of shape, not that surprising really due to its ability to destroy crops and people's lives,'' Jack relayed with a misplaced glee.

''And this helps us how?'' Booth looked a little closer, still looked ugly to him.

''Well on the whole this pest is treated with insecticides, you don't take any risks with this sucker but as I found several alive and kicking on our victim and she was found nowhere near a farm, we can safely assume she was very recently on an organic farm or small holding which has a serious problem,'' Jack proclaimed.

''Are there many of those nearby?'' Bones asked and Jack smiled smugly.

''Well along with an analysis of the what you people like to call dirt in the tracks of her sneakers I have narrowed it down to an area of only fifty miles diameter and there are only three places that match the profile. No insecticides and a potato crop,'' Jack was proud of himself.

''Don't they eat anything else?'' Bones spotted a possible flaw but Jack had that covered.

''Blended his buddies up and found only potatoes so that narrowed it down as well,'' Jack puffed out his chest waiting for the expected accolade.

''Yes Jack, you are king of the lab,'' Booth rolled his eyes as he said it although Jacks smile was touching or maybe touched, depending on your perspective.

''Where are they?'' Bones asked and Jack dug a map from his pocket.

''Seventy miles west of DC in Virginia, only an hour or so drive away,'' Jack was surprised they hadn't left already.

''This one caught my eye,'' Jack pointed at a location and Bones' eyes widened.

''I, well we, have a small problem,'' Booth glanced back into the office where Parker was playing on Bones' computer despite being told not to move. It began to dawn on Booth that Parker hadn't been taking him terribly seriously recently.

''Wendell can watch him, this is important. These groups fascinate me,'' Bones said airily as she pulled off her gloves decisively. She wanted to get this solved ASAP; she most definitely did not want any more dead children on her table anytime soon.

''I dunno whether that's a great idea Bones, Parker is being kinda difficult,'' Booth didn't agree much to her surprise. He didn't even ask what she was talking about, he hadn't looked at Jack's map.

''Is he? Looks like he's behaving perfectly to me,'' Bones said, she still had the ability to be clueless at times.

''Apart from the fact I told him to stay put didn't I Bones?'' Booth pointed out and Bones continued to frown.

''He only moved a matter of yards Booth, I think you're over reacting,'' Bones was dismissive, Booth noted her use of his work name, she most definitely wasn't in mother mode.

Booth was formulating an answer that wouldn't offend her when his cell went off.

''Excuse me,'' he grimaced at Bones' irritated face and walked away.

''Booth seems distracted,'' Jack said to Bones who nodded.

''Yes, I know and we need him to be focussed on this case,'' Bones wasn't very sympathetic.

''Well that's that then,'' Booth came back with a tense face, an angry twitch visible in his cheek.

''You're upset? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?'' Bones was gripped by panic, only the children provoked that twitch.

'' Relax, no one is hurt. Not yet anyways, that will change pretty soon once I'm done,'' Booth was seething although Bones was none the wiser about what had happened.

'' We have to go bail out Jake, he's been busted for breaking into Jess' house,'' Booth rubbed his hand over his face, another of his tells. Apparently, Parker wasn't the only one of his children not taking him seriously.

''Oh no,'' Bones groaned, all thoughts of driving to Virginia left her head; belatedly she remembered that the children always had to come first these days.

XyXyxyXy

Review, next chapter is written. Will be released after 3 reviews because I am not a hard ass like Booth!


	5. Chapter 5 Crime and Punishment

Thank you for the lovely reviews, I am glad that you are all enjoying getting reacquainted. One reviewer seemed bemused that Jake isn't the way she expected a child of Bones would be. It's important to remember that he is Booth's biological child not hers but he does have aspects of Bones about him, he is highly intelligent and let's not forget that Bones has a fiesty side, a very fiesty side but her childhood changed her. Remember how Max and Russ are, Jake's personality is not totally alien to her.

At the moment he is emulating his dad, this has been a theme throughout the series, Jake wants to be like his dad and help people who are in trouble. He wants to be Jess' white knight so he is not bad, far from it however his values are messed up so he doesn't always think straight.

Hits are low but as long as there are some people enjoying this I will continue to write.

Oh, a water butt is a barrel used to collect rainwater from the gutters to use on the garden, sorry if it confused you, what do you call those then?

Enjoy!

XyXyXyXy

''Here you go Booth, just make sure he gets how lucky he is,'' Officer Pearce knew Booth professionally so yet again his father's job was getting Jake out of any serious trouble, Booth signed the papers before him.

''So how long was he in a cell for?'' Booth asked whilst trying to avoid the condemnation in Bones' eyes.

''Put him in right after I called you, just like you said,'' Pearce busted any chance Booth had to shift the blame for Jake's brief incarceration.

''Was he alone at the house?'' Bones asked suddenly and Pearce nodded.

''As far as we can tell. Kid had nothing on him from inside and he wouldn't talk so I think it was probably a dare. It happens, an empty house is like a magnet to kids. He didn't do any damage, used a key which made my job easy especially when I realised who he belonged to, '' Pearce was laid back about the whole affair in direct contrast to Booth. He was relieved that Pearce didn't mention the personal aspect, it made it simpler.

''Anyways the kid's gonna catch it way more from his dad than anything the Justice System might do to him,'' Pearce smiled at Booth who smiled tightly back, the cop had no idea. Booth was having a bad day and it just got much worse.

''Thank you Officer Pearce, we really do appreciate your help don't we Booth?'' Bones bumped Booth with her shoulder, he was looking all broody and intense but he still needed to show some gratitude.

''Yeah Carl, thanks,'' Booth held out his hand and they shook on the deal.

''I'll go get your boy,'' Pearce tipped his cap to Bones and left the small waiting room.

''Do not over react, we knew he was upset. He feels like no one cares about Jess so it makes sense he would take matters into his own hands. He's his father's son remember?'' Bones stepped very effectively into her chosen role as peace broker.

''I know all that Bones. I feel guilty as hell but both the boys don't appear to give a damn what we might feel about what they do. I thought we'd moved on from all this crap. It's just a little disappointing to be doing this again,'' Booth tried to be reasonable but foreboding was lying heavy in the pit of his stomach.

His family had been through a maelstrom over the last few years and Booth didn't relish the dark clouds that appeared to be gathering around their heads once again.

''How do you want to handle it then?'' Bones asked, although she already knew, it was written all over her husband's face. However, Booth's reply surprised her.

''I don't really know Bones. I do know one thing, the kids are not taking back the asylum, we've got it under control and I don't want that changing any time soon,'' Booth began pacing and Bones watched him assessing his mood. The agitation was a worrying sign, clearly her husband was stressed by the turn of events but he was appeared relatively calm for now.

The door opened and Officer Pearce appeared closely followed by a contrite looking Jake who slid into the room, he stood slouching against the wall and stared steadfastly at the floor.

Booth nodded to the cop who smiled a farewell to Bones.

As the door closed behind him, there was total silence. Booth glanced sharply at Bones when she opened her mouth to speak, she understood the message, it was Jake's move.

''I'm sorry. It was stupid, I thought I might find something that would help find Jess,'' Jake spoke nervously, casting furtive glances at his father who was very still.

''Was there anything?'' Booth asked, Bones looked at Jake, she was interested to see how he would respond to Booth's less confrontational approach.

'' No,'' Jake lied easily and slumped in defeat for good measure.

''I'm sorry Jake,'' Booth said and Jake's head shot up in surprise.

''Why you sorry? Did you get busted too?'' He made a joke and Booth smiled.

''No, I should have done more to help Jess. I ... well you know I should have done something,'' Booth mumbled and Jake shook his head.

''It isn't your fault dad, there wasn't much you could do was there? '' Jake was forgiving and he stood up straighter, raising his eyes.

''How was jail?'' Booth asked with a twinkle in his eye.

''Kinda crappy, some guy was yelling and kicking the wall. It was scary,'' Jake admitted and Booth nodded.

''Yeah sounds it although you were safe, I wouldn't let anything happen to you,'' Booth wanted to make that clear.

''I know dad but it sucked big time,'' Jake chewed his lip in embarrassment.

''Try remembering that next time you have a stupid idea okay?'' Booth suggested and Jake nodded.

''Do I gotta go to court?'' Jake asked with a cringe and Booth let the question hang for few seconds.

''No, you haven't got to go to court,'' He eventually answered and Jake's face flooded with relief.

''Thanks dad,'' he remembered to say as a blush crept up his face.

''Now come give yer old man a hug so we can get outta here,'' Booth held his arms out and Jake walked into them without hesitation.

''You alright?'' Booth asked in his son's ear as he squeezed tight, Booth was struck that Jake still fitted comfortably in his arms, he still needed and depended on him despite his age.

Jake nodded then pulled away from the embrace but Booth held onto him by the arms, quickly checking him over.

''Yeah you're alright,'' Booth was satisfied and nodded to Bones.

''Let's get mom home, she looks tired,'' Booth glanced over at his wife who couldn't agree more, she needed to put her feet up. Their trip would have to wait.

''That's not it though right?'' Jake knew better than that. He blinked in the bright sunshine as they walked to the car.

''Oh no kiddo, that's not it, actions always have consequences, you know that,'' Booth clicked his automatic key.

''Right, soooo?'' Jake stopped and waited, leaning against the car as Booth opened the door for Bones.

''Maybe I'll leave you hanging a while? Might teach you a lesson,'' Booth quirked an eyebrow at Bones who rolled her eyes.

''I thought being locked up was supposed to do that,'' Jake had an answer, he always had an answer!

''Did it work?'' Booth asked bluntly.

''Mom, tell him. He's being unfair,'' Jake whined and Booth held his hands up as he walked back to the driver's side.

''Okay, okay, maybe I am. So you've pulled weekend yard duty, no privileges for a week and two very clean cars, inside and out should just about cover your debt to society,'' Booth expected the groan that was forthcoming.

''Whilst we're talking about your crimes, don't take money that doesn't belong to you. Technically it's stealing even if it was for lunch money,'' Booth helped Jake into the car with a well aimed swat which took its recipient by surprise.

''Ow, that really bloody hurt! I am too old Dad, I keep telling you that,'' Jake got in double quick though just in case his father decided to prove he wasn't too old, not too old at all.

''Oh and you can use your ill gotten gains to buy me and mom lunch,'' Booth winked at Bones as he started the car.

Bones sat back, satisfied another disaster had been avoided.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Why did you bad mouth your teacher? You knew you'd get in trouble,'' Jake asked Parker who was sitting on the grass by the driveway watching Jake wash Booth's car.

''Dunno, just did is all, she was being mean about the trip. It wasn't fair,'' Parker picked at his shoe as he gave his grumpy reply.

''You could help you know,'' Jake wiped the sweat from his forehead, it was a hot day and a big car.

''I was already punished remember?'' Parker scowled at his brother.

Jake pulled a face, he was glad that his dad had finally realised that he was too grown up for that form of consequence.

''Sucks to be you Parks, if it makes you feel better, this isn't exactly peachy,'' Jake turned on the hose, he was lying, it was quite good fun really.

''All grownups are liars, goddamn liars,'' Parker vehemence made Jake stop what he was doing.

''He changed his mind that's all. He's allowed to do that and you probably shouldn't have told him to go to hell Parks. You made it easy for him, it was kinda dumb,'' replied Jake, Parker was fuming and he was going to get into even more trouble if he didn't calm down.

''Don't care if it was dumb, he can go to hell,'' Parker crossed his arms and stared at the house defiantly.

''Chill Parks, dad'll wear you out some more if he hears you saying that,'' Jake warned with a glance at the thankfully still closed front door.

''You cuss all the time and dad doesn't care, he doesn't even yell at you no more. If you can do it then why can't I?'' Parker countered quite reasonably.

''Yeah that's true but I think that's cos he got fed up with telling me, I wore him down,'' Jake reasoned with a shrug.

''So I'm gonna do that too. It isn't fair that you get to say that stuff and I don't,'' Parker was aggrieved by what he saw as double standards.

''That could get kinda rough Parks, he can be a real hard ass,'' Jake began to wash the soap off, not caring if he got soaked in the process. The pool was a privilege so Jake figured he'd cool off this way.

''I know that, but I can take it,'' Parker insisted and Jake laughed.

''Yeah sure you can,'' Jake pointed the hose into the sky above his head and enjoyed the cold, refreshing spray as it rained down on him.

''You're having fun! You're not supposed to have fun. Stop it!'' Parker accused and Jake flicked the spray at him. Parker screamed and jumped to his feet, he ran at Jake who dashed around the other side of the car. He directed the water over the top of the car, soaking his brother further.

Parker yelled in fury and darted towards his brother, Jake turned to run but his foot caught on the hose, he fell with crash but he had no time to recover before a small boy jumped on top of him. Parker pummelled hard with angry fists as Jake tried to fend him off whilst he doubled up laughing at Parker's entertaining over reaction.

Jake gave up and covered his head with protective hands so he could laugh in comfort. Suddenly, the blows stopped coming and Jake looked up to see his brother being hauled off him by a less than amused Booth.

''Cut it out Parker now!'' Booth was yelling as Jake stumbled to his feet, spitting soap from his mouth.

Parker was struggling and twisting so much that Booth could barely keep hold of him.

''Parker, stop it now and look at me,'' Booth placed him on his feet and held his arms firmly but Parker continued to turn his head from side to side , in direct defiance of his father's words.

''I said look at me,'' Booth caught his chin with a hand and turned his face towards him. Parker went very still.

''It is not okay for you to attack your brother however annoying he is, do you understand me?'' Booth said in low, firm voice.

Parker nodded his head slowly.

''Now you go to your room and get cleaned up. You stay there for fifteen minutes, I'll come tell you when your time out's done, then we will talk about what you did,'' Booth turned him around and gave him a tap on the butt to get him going.

Parker trudged away and Booth turned to Jake who looked amused.

''Mom made you watch Supernanny again didn't she? I don't think you're supposed to do that last part. Jo-Jo wouldn't like it,'' Jake smirked and Booth put his hands on his hips which was never a good sign. Jake shifted around the car, creating a safe distance and a useful barrier.

''What did you do to make him go that crazy?'' Booth went to turn the hose off as it was creating a mud pool on the neighbour's front lawn. Booth knew Conrad would understand, his own house resembled a war zone much of the time.

''Now see dad, that's just typical isn't it? Parker has a fit and tries to kill me yet somehow it's my fault. Not very balanced Agent Booth, isn't every suspect innocent until proven guilty? '' Jake tried to deflect but Booth wasn't fooled.

''I said what did you do to him?'' Booth asked again and Jake rolled his eyes.

''He was being a little shit, so I just cooled him off some, that's all. Sorry my bad,'' Jake finally admitted.

''He does have a point about this cussing thing, you need to cut it out. For the record you have not worn me down, far from it. I wouldn't test me if I were you, my advice to you would be to keep a low profile for the foreseeable, '' Booth was pleased when Jake looked uncomfortable with his change of a subject.

Jake thought his profile was pretty low down on either of parents' priorities as it was, but he didn't want to say that. It was pointless anyway because Booth was focussed on Parker.

'' You're not supposed to eavesdrop, it's an invasion of privacy,'' Jake was indignant as he realised where Booth's information was coming from.

''I was in the garage and you guys weren't exactly whispering,'' Booth countered.

''Still dad, you shouldn't do that. You wouldn't like it if we did that to you and mom,'' Jake still felt wronged.

''You do! All the time,'' Booth replied triumphantly. Jake decided to drop it.

''What's wrong with Parker?'' Booth knew that Jake would know.

''You spanked him and that hurts so he's not in a great mood. Trust me, I know something about how he's feeling ,'' Jake just about stopped himself from adding 'D'oh' as he thought his dad was being clueless.

''It's not just that is it?'' Booth wouldn't allow himself to be distracted, Jake was the one person who understood Parker above all others.

''He's jealous dad, it's kinda obvious. You're really busy all the time and he feels like you haven't got time for him,'' Jake didn't disappoint although he wasn't just talking about Parker.

Booth nodded, he gazed up at Parker's bedroom window lost in thought for a moment.

'We'll have some quality one to one time together. Play some catch and take in a ball game,'' Booth snapped out of it as he decided on a course of action. The grounding didn't apply anymore because of Booth's change of mind when he decided to go for the more immediate punishment.

''Supernanny again?'' Jake smirked and Booth laughed but didn't deny it.

''You need to clean up this mess cos I want you to start in on the pool once you're done. You're all wet anyways,'' Booth ruffled Jake's head before he went back into the house to see if he could secure some late availability tickets.

''I like baseball too,'' Jake said to himself as he leaned down to pick up his discarded sponge.

XyXyXyXy

Let me know what you think, Booth isn't thinking that straight himself but he's a good dad who loves his kids. Although he is also a tough dad, for those who feel that Booth wouldn't punish his kids physically because of his childhood, I think he would see it as two seperate issues. He's a tough military man who has old fashioned values and I just believe that he would be this way, loving but firm. His expectations of his children's behavious is high.

Enough of me justifying my story, it really should do that itself!


	6. Chapter 6 Road Trip Anyone?

Thanks for the reviews, hits are improving. Parker is being a hellion but it's understandable, remember Booth is an expert at hellion.

For those who haven't read the previous stories and to refresh the memories of those that have-

Isobel is Bones' biological mother, she is Christine's sister and Bones was the result of an affair between her and Max. Christine adopted Bones as a baby, Bones discovered the truth and for a while she was estranged from both of them. However they are now back on good terms.

Sean is Isobel's grandson from another daughter and lived with her for a while.

Complicated I know but that's FF for you!

XyXyXyXy

''Mom, have you thought about getting some proper help?'' Jake looked at Bones who was sitting exhausted on the couch, she was soaked from bathing the little ones and she was very dishevelled. They were at least asleep which meant there was some temporary respite .

She understood why Booth had taken Parker out for the evening but it put pressure on her, although Jake had helped out.

Thankfully, Gordon had been around to assist with dinner but then he had to leave as he was going to a conference and would be away for several days.

''We already use day care,'' Bones replied wearily.

''I know that but it's for when you work. My mum had an 'Au Pair', maybe you should get one of those? What do you think?'' Jake was worried about her, she was so tired all the time.

''I didn't have children so someone else could take care of them,'' Bones snapped and Jake sighed.

''I know that mom but its alot. She could do all the other stuff, cooking, laundry, that kind of thing,'' Jake looked around the wrecked family room, toys and clothes were strewn everywhere. Their lives had been very ordered in the past, thanks to Booth's military background, but the addition of two extra children had changed that.

''Do you really think your dad would give up his apron?'' Bones asked with a smile and Jake laughed.

''No, I guess not but she could clean up afterwards,'' Jake cringed, his dad was a good cook but he destroyed the kitchen most nights.

''That would be a tough assignment wouldn't it?'' Bones could see the idea had validity but it felt like admitting failure to her.

''Yeah I guess so but you would have more time to play with the babies and stuff plus you and dad would have some alone time,'' Jake wouldn't let it drop.

''I will think about it and talk to your father,'' Bones agreed, she rose wearily from the couch and leaned down to start tidying up.

''Leave it, I'll do it. You go take a bath,'' Jake jumped up and Bones could see real concern in his eyes.

''Are you sure sweetie?'' Bones was very tempted.

''Absolutely, its fine mom,'' Jake assured her.

''Thank you, you're a good boy,'' Bones walked stiffly to the stairs, she had developed sciatica and it was at its worst in the evening.

''Could you tell dad that please?'' Jake laughed as he began to gather dinosaurs.

''I will make sure I do,'' Bones called as she walked slowly up the stairs.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Hey Cal,'' Jake had finally finished and now had time to make his call.

''Yeah, my dad was kinda pissed but cool as well. It wasn't your fault dude, I'm just glad you didn't get busted too,'' Jake waved his friend's apology to one side.

''I need you to do something for me. My dad took my computer so could you look something up for me?'' Jake got down to business.

'' I want you to find out what you can about a place called 'The Promised Land', it's a farm in Virginia run by some religious group called The Church of the Age of Enlightenment and Freedom,'' Jake reeled off the details he had subscribed to memory.

''Yeah, I know, a mouthful. Can you get back to me tonight Cal? It's important,'' Jake felt bad pressurising Cal but the clock was ticking.

''Thanks dude,'' Jake rang off and glanced at the clock, it was 10 o'clock and his dad would be home soon so there wasn't time for some illegal TV watching. At least he had no homework due to the fact that he hadn't gone to school today. Jake was surprised that his dad was keeping Parker out this late especially on a school night.

''Wouldn't let me stay out this late and I'm friggin' fifteen,'' Jake muttered to himself as he turned on the TV anyway, he'd listen out for the car.

Half an hour later, Booth carried a sleeping Parker up to bed. He came back down to the family room, it was tidy which it certainly hadn't been when he left. Jake was fast asleep, the TV droning in the background. Booth tutted and clicked it off, he was just about to shake his son awake when Bones stopped him.

''Leave him, he cleaned up this room and helped make dinner as well,'' she whispered and Booth stood up.

''Did he?'' Booth was impressed and relieved that his eldest son had stepped up, he felt guilty leaving Bones alone all evening but it had been necessary.

''Yes, he's worried about me,'' Bones shuffled into the kitchen, she opened a cupboard and pulled out some indigestion remedy.

''You got heartburn again?'' Booth came around to the back of her and placed his arms around her waist.

''Yes, Jake thinks we need some help around the house and I think he might be right,'' Bones admitted through a grimace as the chalky substance hit the back of her throat.

''I've been telling you that for months,'' Booth said quietly into the crook of her neck.

''I know and I was too stubborn to admit it but when our fifteen year old son has to pick up the slack, then we need to do something,'' Bones was uncomfortable admitting this.

''We've been neglecting the two older boys,'' Booth had come to the same conclusion himself, after listening to what Parker had to say.

''How did it go?'' Bones asked, she went to sit at the table, she was aching all over.

''Good, we had fun and Parker talked some. He apologised for the cussing but he feels like we don't notice him anymore. He was acting out for attention, pretty normal really,'' Booth shrugged, his nonchalance covering his guilt.

''Yes, I s'pose it is. How do we stop it though?'' Bones was still worried, her intention had never been to get between Booth and Parker, theirs was a special relationship.

''I'm gonna make sure we spend some time alone together every week like we used to. Getting some help will make that easier,'' Booth had made a promise and he was going to stick to it.

''Well that's settled then. I'll contact an agency tomorrow, she can live in,'' Bones was relieved now the decision was made.

''Shouldn't we ask Max before we evict him?'' Booth laughed, they had renovated the pool house recently so it was a self contained living space, Max moved in when the lease expired on his apartment but he hardly used it.

''He spends all his time at Isobel's, I think he will understand,'' Bones knew that her father would be relieved, he had been nagging her to hire some help as well.

''Okay Bones, it's the best thing for all of us. The kids need our attention more than the house does,'' Booth took her hand.

''Come on, I'll tuck you in,'' he said with a chuckle and Bones went willingly, already half asleep again.

The phone woke Jake up and he could hear murmurings from upstairs as he answered it, his dad must be home. Great, he'd be in trouble now, the fact the TV was off confirmed his suspicions.

''Yeah hi, yeah go on. I'm listening,'' Jake's reply was urgent, he didn't have much time.

By the time Booth came to send him to bed, Jake had already formulated a plan with Cal. They were going on a recon mission.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''So you are okay with me taking this trip with Jack?'' Booth checked again as he pulled on his jacket. Bones was sitting up in bed drinking some tea, she had woken up feeling terrible. Her head was aching and she had a fever, Booth wouldn't hear of her getting out of bed. He had wasted no time summoning Max and Isobel to take care of the children.

''Don't worry, I won't let her leave this bedroom,'' Isobel stood at the door, just in time to provide reinforcements.

''Thanks Izzy, she can be real stubborn but I don't need to tell you that,'' Booth smiled.

''Stop talking about me as if I'm not here,'' Bones grumbled, her nose began to run and she grabbed a tissue irritably. This sudden illness explained the exhaustion from the previous evening.

''Now Bones, do as you're told and be a good girl,'' Booth leaned down and pecked her on the end of the nose as she glowered at him.

''Just go, go and solve this case,'' she threw a pillow at his departing back.

''She's grumpy,'' Booth said to Isobel as he passed her.

''No kidding,'' Isobel smiled indulgently at her sulking daughter.

''You're doing it again,'' Bones yelled, then she began to cough.

''Good luck and don't worry about Jake. I'll talk to him before I go, warn him to behave himself,'' Bones called to his mother in law from the bottom of the stairs who was too busy fussing around her daughter to reply.

However, when Booth walked into the room, his eldest son was nowhere to be seen.

''Jake went to school already,'' Parker said from the table in reply to Booth's puzzled expression.

''Oh right, okay,'' Booth frowned, it was very early but not that unusual. Jake liked to hang with his friends for a while before school so Booth wasn't unduly concerned.

Max was sitting between Nathaniel and Sarah shovelling oatmeal into alternate mouths. He wasn't giving Nathaniel a chance to protest which was a good strategy that Booth deployed himself.

''Well you seem to have the troops under control,'' Booth straightened his collar as he kissed each child.

''Not down to me, grandma's here remember?'' Max twinkled and Booth laughed. It was true to say that when Isobel was around, all the children behaved themselves, even Jake.

''Bye,'' Booth waved and for once he was able to go to work with a clear, calm head.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So what do we do now then?'' Cal asked Jake as they watched the bus pull away. They were in the middle of nowhere and far from civilisation or at least that's how it felt.

''We walk I guess, do you have the map?'' Jake coughed as the dust from the bus caught in his throat.

''Do you think it's far?'' Cal was suddenly nervous but it was a bit late for that.

''Dunno, come on. It's this way,'' Jake set off after consulting the map.

''Have you got a plan yet?'' Cal asked as he caught up to him.

''We just say we're a coupla of runaways looking for somewhere to crash. They recruit in the city, they'll take us in,'' Jake had no such reservations, he was locked in on a target.

''Dude, don't you think our parents might notice?'' Cal's conscience kicked in.

''It will be for one night, just enough time to gather some information and then we'll go home. We'll just have to take the heat,'' Jake refused to see a problem.

''But where will we say we were?'' Cal was persistent, Jake had to give him that.

''Look Cal, if you don't want to come then go home but I'm doing this,'' Jake stopped and turned on his friend.

''Chill dude, its okay. I've got your back, you know that. I still think we should have used my dad's car,'' Cal held his hands up.

''That was a terrible idea,'' Jake laughed and Cal smirked.

''And this one isn't?'' he asked and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Yeah okay, so this isn't that great but at least we won't end up in jail,'' Jake began to walk again.

Cal followed him, desperately hoping it wasn't too far.

XyXyXyXyX

''So Bren's finally agreed to some help, about time,'' Jack was searching through Booth's CDs.

''Yeah, I'm relieved, The boys need some attention,'' Booth concentrated on the road as he tried not to get irritated by Jack sifting through his belongings.

''It doesn't matter how old they are, kids always need attention don't they?'' Jack finally held up what he considered a suitable music choice.

''You are not kidding,'' Booth had an unsettling feeling in his stomach and he didn't know why.

''Can I?'' Jack pointed at the player and Booth nodded.

''Yeah go on and crank it right up. Bones hates me playing music too loud in the car,'' Booth said with glee. It felt like they were a couple of buddies on a road trip especially when Led Zeppelin filled the car and they hit the open road.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Are you alright honey? Comfortable?'' Isobel puffed up the pillows and Bones nodded.

''Thanks Isobel. I'm glad you're here,'' Bones said with genuine gratitude.

''I'm always here, you know that,'' Isobel sat down on the side of the bed and straightened the comforter. Bones smiled at the maternal gesture, such things had been sorely missing most of her life.

''Temperance, you need to rest more. You are pregnant and already have four children. That would not be easy for anyone,'' Isobel wasn't sure how she did it.

''We're going to hire some help,'' Bones admitted guiltily.

''Why?'' Isobel sat up straight, almost indignantly.

''I'm not coping Isobel, I hate saying it but I'm not,'' Bones admitted miserably, she blew her nose yet again.

''Honey, why didn't you say so? I will move into the poolhouse with your father then I can help out,'' Isobel had been waiting for this moment.

She had been at a loose end after Sean went back to his now clean father, although Isobel was realistic enough to know that could change at any time.

''You'd do that?'' Bones was surprised; her parents had their own lives.

''Of course, your father can carry on teaching and I'll be your housekeeper,'' Isobel didn't hesitate.

''We would pay you,'' It was a lifeline but Bones didn't want to take advantage.

''You don't have to,'' Isobel retorted instantly.

''I know but I would like to,'' Bones was adamant.

''Okay honey, if that's what you want,'' Isobel could actually use the money, she was struggling to make ends meet but was too proud to admit it.

''That's agreed then. We can work out the details now,'' Bones got some paper and a pen from the bedside table.

''Do we need to make it so formal?'' Isobel was taken aback but she knew how officious her daughter could be.

''Yes Isobel, we do,'' Bones was insistent and it didn't take long for them to reach an agreement.

XyXyXyXyXy

Review, same as before three reviews and the next chapter will be paroled.


	7. Chapter 7 Never Talk to Strangers

Thanks for the reviews, I am on a roll at the mo and am enjoying this fic again hence the regular updates, I will try and keep it up although RL intrudes.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

''This is it,'' Jake stopped and surveyed a group of smart buildings in the distance, they were fairly new looking and there appeared to be a lawn in the centre. It looked inviting and welcoming. Beyond the main commune, some distance away, stood a large concrete utility building which was anything but welcoming, it was derelict and intimidating as a consequence.

''Doesn't look much like a church. There's no people, it's like a ghost town,'' Cal said doubtfully.

''Yeah I know. We need to go closer, don't say anything if we meet anyone. Let me do the talking,'' Jake led the way up the long track.

''Can I help you boys?'' A man in his forties came from nowhere. He looked like an elderly hippie but his tone was anything but peace and love.

''We need somewhere to stay. We were told that you helped kids who have nowhere else to go,'' Jake didn't miss a beat but he had forgotten one vital fact.

''Son, you don't look homeless to me, you look like you have a real nice home, '' the man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Jake realised his error, his cousin's words from a long time ago echoed in his head, he looked like what he was, a well cared for, privileged kid.

''Just cos we look okay doesn't mean we don't need help,'' Jake knew it was lame and the man actually seemed to be thinking about it but that didn't last long.

''You boys need to get on home. You can catch a bus back to the city from town, it's about three miles that way,'' the guy pointed then turned around without waiting for an answer.

''No mister, hold on,'' Jake ran to him and took his sleeve, the guy froze and looked at it with contempt.

''You wanna take your hand off me boy before I make you?'' he said and the only way to describe it was sinister. Jake dropped his hand immediately.

'' We're alone and we're in trouble. Please help us,'' Jake pleaded but he saw the disbelief in the man's eyes.

''Son, go home cos I'm betting that by now your mom will be fretting and your daddy will be looking to kick your ass for not being at the fancy school I'm pretty sure you attend,'' the man stalked away leaving Jake at a loss. He had clearly underestimated the task that faced them.

''That went well,'' Cal made light of the situation.

''Maybe we can sneak in? Let's go take a look around,'' Jake wasn't about to give up that easily and he walked away to the side, Cal trailing after him.

''I told you we should have used my dad's car,'' he said miserably.

''Shut up Cal,'' Jake muttered. He barely got ten paces before he heard a sound that was very familiar on accounts of the numerous video games he played. Someone had just cocked a gun ready to fire and Jake was willing to bet it was aimed their way.

''Oh shit,'' Cal froze and looked at Jake helplessly. Jake turned around and sure enough found a gun pointing straight at him.

''You have trouble understanding what I said to you boy?'' The man was looking very mean and Jake gulped, his parched throat protesting.

''No sir,'' Jake went for respect, this man was old school and it might just stop him being killed.

''I said that way,'' the man flicked the gun, '' so you and your buddy get 'afore I put a bullet in your rich kid butt.''

Jake wasn't stupid and he had a strong sense of self preservation so he didn't argue any more. He just nodded and started to walk.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Well this isn't what I expected,'' Jack quipped as they pulled up at 'The Promised Land' and Booth snorted derisorily.

''You think, do you suppose the Garden of Eden looked like this?'' Booth stared through his dusty windshield trying to see if there was anyone around, the place appeared deserted.

''No dude because there was no such place,'' Jack responded automatically.

''Yeah right, whatever. Just stay behind me and don't do or say anything stupid,'' Booth checked his gun.

''Dude, I'm wounded by your lack of faith in me,'' Jack clutched his chest.

''Stop calling me dude Jack, you know it pisses me off. You ready?'' Booth checked and Jack nodded.

''Remember nothing stupid,'' Booth reminded as he climbed from the car.

''I know, I heard you,'' Jack stepped out and stretched out his stiff muscles.

''Can I help you?'' A man approached them, seemingly from thin air.

''FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth,'' Booth flashed his badge and he didn't miss the look of contempt that crossed the man's face before he covered it. Booth was used to that reaction so ignored it.

''What can I do for you folks?'' The man took it in his stride.

''And you are?'' Booth prompted and the man laughed.

''Pastor John Weaver,'' he held out his hand but Booth left him hanging.

''Is that an official title? Or did you buy it from the internet?'' Booth watched his reaction carefully but the man was unperturbed.

''It is one bestowed on me by my church,'' Weaver replied calmly.

'' Right and what church is that then?'' Booth was scanning the area, a fact Weaver was very aware of.

''The Church of the Age of Enlightenment and Freedom,'' Weaver glanced sharply at Jack when he suppressed a laugh.

''Something funny about that, you disrespecting my beliefs?'' Weaver's stance changed instantly to aggression.

''No, no, of course not. Sorry,'' Jack blustered as Booth gave him a warning glare.

''We'd like to take a look around,'' Booth didn't pose it as a question.

''You have a warrant?'' Weaver asked instantly and Booth smiled sweetly.

''Do we need one? Cos you know if we do kinda implies you have something to hide?''

''We don't have anything to hide but we have had some trouble with some folks. They don't like us putting down roots here,'' Weaver was defensive.

''Okay, so you're suspicious, I understand that but we just want to look around. It'll only take a few minutes,'' Booth persisted, a warrant might be tricky to obtain plus it would alert the group as to why the FBI were interested in them, something Booth wanted to avoid.

''Okay, I guess,'' Weaver cooperated and stepped back to let them through.

''We sure are popular today,'' Weaver muttered as he followed the uninvited visitors.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Thank god, I can't walk any further,'' Cal was relieved when they finally reached a small town that appeared to be little more than a main street and a small collection of houses.

''The bus stop is over there,'' Jake was very aware of the time, school would be out soon. Now that they attended High School, absences weren't as closely monitored as in the past. It was too big a task and an absence report was only issued after a certain number of days. They could get home without anyone being the wiser about their excursion.

However, there was no bus timetable so they had no way of knowing if there was even another bus that day, the boys hadn't considered their return journey when they set out on their foolhardy mission.

''Shit! Shit!'' Jake kicked the kerb and sat down with his head in his hands. He was on the edge of tears, somehow he'd convinced himself that he would find Jess today and the disappointment was crushing.

''Dude, chill. It's okay, we'll go get something to eat, get a plan together,'' Cal tried to help and Jake nodded without lifting his head. Eventually he sniffed, wiped his face and stood up.

They walked into the diner and the entire clientele turned to look at them as one. They shuffled quickly into a booth and picked up menus.

''You boys lost?'' A middle aged waitress came right over to them, she had a kindly face and her concern was genuine.

''No ma'am, we're just hungry,'' Jake pulled out the charm smile and it worked instantly.

''Boys your age always are. What can I get yer?'' she asked and both boys gave their orders.

''I'll be right back and then you can explain to me why you're not at school,'' she bustled away.

''She's kinda scary and nice all at the same time isn't she?'' Jake commented before gulping down a glass of water in one go, it had been a long, hot walk.

''Yep,'' Cal wasn't that interested, all he wanted to do now was go home.

''What am I gonna do? That guy was nasty, I know that Jess is there,'' Jake began to shred a napkin.

''Dude, why don't you tell your dad? He can help,'' Cal suggested. Jake began to chew his lip as he considered this idea.

''Yeah I guess, I can't do it on my own can I?'' Jake knew this was the best course of action and he would talk to Booth as soon as they got home.

He should have done that straight away but he knew his dad could not do much without some sort of evidence of wrong doing, that was the purpose of the trip but they hadn't even managed to get inside the fence.

''Okay boys, here's your food. Now why aren't you at school?'' Mary was very community minded.

''We're hiking,'' Jake said and Mary laughed as she sat down.

''You are not hiking, you're wearing the wrong clothes and you have sneakers on,'' Mary looked at each of them and both boys were uncomfortable under her knowing gaze. She was canny and they hadn't provided a very plausible cover story not even close to one.

''Okay so we cut school and took a bus cos we didn't have anything else to do but now we need to get home,'' Jake didn't see there was any harm admitting that, what could she do about it?

''And where is home exactly?'' Mary didn't leave, she wanted to know more much to Jake's dismay.

''Ma'am, we are old enough to take care of ourselves,'' Cal tried to be as polite as he could.

''Are you? How old are you exactly, 13, 14?'' Mary was perplexed that they weren't taking her seriously.

''I'm 15,'' Jake replied indignantly and Cal nodded, so was he.

''Only just I'd say. Your folks will be worried sick once they realise you guys are off the radar, maybe I should call them?'' Mary wasn't surprised when both boys panicked.

''No, no, you don't have to do that. We're gonna eat and then get the bus home, honest we are,'' Jake shook his head and Mary chucked his cheek.

''You still didn't tell me where home is, you sound like it's a ways from here. That's a cute little English accent you've got there isn't it?'' Mary surprised Jake and he nodded.

''We're from the city ma'am,'' Cal came clean.

''Right well, there should be a bus along in an hour but I'm gonna check that for you cos they cancel it an awful lot. You boys eat up and I'll be right back,'' Mary got up and left much to the boys' relief.

''Why is she so interested?'' Cal hissed to Jake who shrugged.

''I think that's how people are in places like this,'' Jake attacked his burger, he was so hungry.

It didn't take long for the boys to demolish the huge plates of food and they sat back satisfied.

''Do you think we should just take off?'' Cal wasn't comfortable with Mary's involvement.

''That's risky Cal. You heard what she said about the bus. Let's be cool for now,'' Jake had assessed the risk and come up with this solution.

''You boys need a ride? I'm going to the city,'' A trucker appeared at the end of their table, he looked friendly enough but they both knew how they should respond however the notion was tempting, it would solve their problem very neatly. The boys looked expectantly at each other, waiting for the other to make the decision.

''I tell you what, I'm leaving in about five. You come find me if you want a ride,'' the trucker suggested and they nodded. He headed in the direction of the rest room.

''So what do you think? We could be home in an hour,'' Cal whispered to Jake who hesitated, he'd learnt a long time ago that people were often not what they seemed.

''It's dangerous Cal,'' Jake knew this better than most.

''There's two of us and he seems okay,'' Cal just wanted to get home, he didn't really care how they did it.

''I know but still,'' Jake didn't concede easily.

'' Jake dude, my dad is gonna friggin' kill me if he finds out about this stunt, isn't yours?'' Cal argued and Jake cringed. His dad would consider this stupidity of the highest order and taking off was a huge no no, but getting into a strange trunk was worse.

''They don't have to know, we'll get home late that's all. We'll be fine with this guy,'' Cal just could not see the problem.

''No Cal, we should get the bus,'' Jake shook his head.

''Dude, I'm going. I came with you cos you're my buddy but now I want to go home and this is the best way. I'm going in the truck whether you come or not,'' Cal stood up and threw some money on the table.

Jake looked up at him, he couldn't let his friend go alone and he just wasn't listening to reason.

''Oh shit okay, let's go,'' Jake put his concerns to one side for the sake of friendship and they went to find the trucker.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So that seemed...'' Booth tapped the steering wheel.

''Nice, it was nice,'' Jack finished the sentence for him.

''Too nice right?'' Booth could feel it in his gut.

''Yep, way too nice and did you notice something else?'' Jack turned to Booth.

''Yeah, money, the place was dripping with easy cash. Technology everywhere and did you see the toys the kids had? Hundreds of dollars worth,'' Booth was unsettled.

''The fact he wouldn't let us see the fields or in that wrecked building wasn't a good sign either,'' Jack was pissed about that.

''No, no it wasn't. There's something wrong, it was too ordered, too calm. I've seen that before, those people were under control, only fear has that effect. We need a warrant so we can do a proper search,'' Booth got out his phone but there was no signal.

''We need to go speak to Caroline anyway. She won't get us a warrant without some convincing, there isn't enough evidence,'' Booth turned on the car.

''What, not even my stuff?'' Jack was surprised.

''The city is nervous about these religious groups, they've had some major lawsuits recently. She already warned me when I told her we were coming out here. No, we'll go home and get a warrant. Come back in the morning,'' Booth wasn't happy as it gave time for evidence to be destroyed but they were stuck with it.

XyXyXyXyXy

It was Max who took the call and by the time he replaced the receiver, he was already panicking. How the hell did he tell Bones this? She was sick and pregnant, not a great combination for dealing with a crisis.

Max hesitated, considering his options when Booth saved the day and came through the front door.

''Oh thank god, come into the yard. I need to speak to you,'' Max wasted no time as he grabbed Booth's arm.

''Calm down Max, what's the problem? I wanna see how Bones is,'' Booth found himself standing on his patio before he knew it.

''Where are the kids?'' Booth noticed the quiet.

''Izzy took 'em to the park. Booth, I just got a call from a waitress in a diner in Virginia,'' Max could hardly get the words out quick enough.

''Whoah, whoah stop right there Max! Are you sure I wanna hear this?'' Booth held his hands up and stepped back, he knew Max had a complicated life.

''Please, I'm happy with Izzy,'' Max was hurt and Booth laughed.

''Can't get away from your past Max and you have gotta admit your past is colourful,'' Booth started to walk back to the French windows, anxious to check on his wife.

''Jake was there earlier, she was calling on his cell, he dropped it,'' Max made Booth stop immediately.

''What are you talking about Max?'' Booth felt an icy shiver run down his spine.

''Jake was there with another kid, in this diner. It sounded like it was him and Cal, they left with a trucker, she thinks he may have offered them a ride and that worried her so she called to tell us,'' Max spat it out. Booth froze momentarily but then his cop head kicked in.

''She get a number plate?'' Booth prayed she had.

''No, she was out back when they left and he was just passing through,'' Max relayed yet more bad news.

''Camera?'' Booth grasped at straws.

''It's a small town Booth,'' Max blew out a sigh.

'''Description?'' Booth went through the list.

''Like I said, just passing through. She didn't take much notice,'' Max knew he was being no help, but it was what it was.

''How long ago?''

''An hour, maybe a little more. She wasn't sure.''

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped down in a chair, Max watched him nervously.

It took a while but finally Booth sat up.

''Right so we're stuck just waiting it out. I'm going to talk to Conrad but don't you breathe a word of this to Bones, you hear me?'' Booth stood up and he pointed at Max to emphasis his point.

''Not a word, I swear,'' Max held his hands up.

Booth nodded and strode next door to ruin his neighbour's day.


	8. Chapter 8 Salutary Justice

Thanks for the reviews, you are very loyal and I appreciate it.

Booth dishes out some salutary justice, there is some detail so if that sort of thing offends you then turn back.

It is not gratuitous, it's there for a reason as will become apparent as the story develops. Booth also makes an error in judgement which will put him in a difficult position later on.

I wonder if you spot what it is.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

''You boys from the church?'' The trucker asked, Jake looked up sharply.

He was bemused yet comforted by the fact the truck was covered with paraphernalia with the name Joe decorating it, if this man was a psycho, he wasn't very good at remaining incognito.

''Uuuum, yeah, that's right,'' Jake widened his eyes at Cal, telling him to remain silent.

''You'll want me to drop you at the airport then,'' Joe carried on seemingly unaware that his hitchhikers were coming over less than honest.

''Yeah that's right. So you give kids like us rides all the time then?'' Jake risked asking and Joe hunched a shoulder as he pulled onto the freeway.

''Maybe once a month. You're younger than most but hey who am I to judge? Your folks obviously value travel,'' Joe lit a cigarette and Jake swallowed back a craving, he'd quit a while ago but stress always made him want a cigarette.

''Can I have one?'' He asked and the trucker nodded.

''Like I said who am I to judge? You guys are raised different,'' Joe was relaxed.

''Where's your stuff?'' He asked and Jake searched for a plausible reply as he lit up.

''We're travelling light,'' Cal answered for him and Joe seemed satisfied or perhaps he wasn't that interested.

''You boys got lucky this time, I give you kids a ride cos I feel sorry for you but normally I don't take hitchhikers. You shouldn't do it, not all truck drivers are as nice as me,'' Joe grinned but his words held a warning.

''Yeah, I know and we really appreciate it,'' Jake remembered to say.

''So it's the same deal as the Armish is it? You guys get sent out to experience the world?'' Joe was curious, normally these kids didn't speak much but these two were friendly.

''Yeah, that's right. We get to go wild, try everything out. Then we decide if we wanna go back,'' Jake joined in the pretence, he knew about Rumspringen, his mom and dad had a case about it a while ago.

''It's funny you never seem to come back. I never pick you guys up going the other way,'' Joe ventured and he looked at Jake who shrugged.

''Guess we find the world too much fun,'' Jake tossed his cigarette, it was making his head light.

''You're a little young to take care of yourselves. What are you twelve?'' Joe managed to irritate the boys, it was Jake mainly, he appeared very young due to his light colouring and still quite short stature, something else he blamed on his mother.

''No mister, we're fifteen,'' Jake retorted grumpily, he had to tell people that all the time and it got on his nerves.

''Still too young. You guys should be spending your time avoiding homework, breaking your curfew and driving your folks crazy with all manner of irresponsible behaviour, not running round the city unsupervised,'' Joe frowned, he didn't think it was even legal.

''Believe me mister, we do drive our folks crazy or at least we did?'' Jake winked at Cal who laughed. Joe cast a disapproving sideways glance at them.

''Yeah well, you boys stick together, watch each other's back. This is an ugly world,'' Joe advised.

''We will,'' Jake agreed readily, he was relieved when Joe dropped it and picked up the topic of baseball.

XyXyXyXy

''We're busted dude,'' Cal held up his cell, there were several messages from his father clearly visible.

''How?'' Jake was puzzled and checked his pocket for his own phone. It wasn't there and Jake stopped walking, he pulled a face at Cal.

''Sorry mate, I think I left my mobile in the diner,'' Jake knew it was his fault they were in deep trouble.

Joe dropped them near the airport where it was easy to jump a bus home. They had thought they'd dodged the bullet but Jake's error had wrecked their happy ending.

''Dead meat dude, total dead meat,'' Cal was devastated and Jake didn't know what to say.

''Sorry,'' was all he had.

''It's okay, I won't say it was fun but it was interesting. I got a tatt did I tell you?'' Cal pulled up his shirt and there was a small Chinese sign etched at the base of his back.

''Mate, that's brilliant, I love it! Does your dad know? Where did you get it done? When can I go get one?'' the questions rushed out and Cal laughed.

''I can't tell you who did it, it's a secret and you always blow secrets. I will take you there if you want one but you'll have to wear a blindfold. No, my dad doesn't know but I figure that as I'm in so much shit already, now might be a good time to tell him,'' Cal dropped his shirt and grinned at Jake.

''So technically I did you a favour cos your dad will be so happy you're alive that he won't care about the tatt right?'' Jake could follow the logic only the way another delinquent could.

''Exactly so thanks dude,'' Cal held up his knuckles and Jake tapped them.

''So we're here,'' Jake stared at their houses and then looked at Cal.

''My dad is at your house. This text says so hidden amongst the threats of death and worse,'' Cal laughed again.

''That's not really funny mate. I feel kinda sick, maybe there was something wrong with that burger?'' Jake didn't move from the end of his driveway.

''I think the burger was fine Jakey. You don't feel sick, you're scared and you know it,'' Cal gave his friend a shove and Jake kicked him playfully.

''Like you aren't. Come on, we'll go around the back, approach from the flanks, it's a good strategy of attack,'' Jake walked slowly.

''You see this as a war, I like it,'' Cal followed him almost jauntily, he'd been hiding his tattoo for so long that it was going to be a relief to come clean.

Jake gave the back gate a push but it was stuck so he booted it instead, all pretence of a quiet approach lost in youthful impatience.

Booth recognised the sound immediately and the anxious knot in his stomach relaxed, they were home. Fortutiously, the two worried fathers were sitting on the patio, so the boys were out of luck.

''That's the back gate, they must have figured they could creep up on us,'' Booth stood up, he gulped the beer that had stood untouched beside him for the last forty minutes, a very long forty minutes.

''Don't let me actually kill him. I'll lose my license to practise if I do that,'' Conrad joked, his relief showing itself that way.

Booth laughed, a hollow tense laugh.

''Thank god, his mother wasn't here,'' Conrad had suffered alone on accounts of his wife being out visiting her sister.

''As we agreed, our wives don't ever get to know right?'' Booth tapped the side of his nose.

''Oh absolutely, that way I can kick his butt without her trying to stop me,'' Conrad was from a military background as well and far as he was concerned there was only one response to his son's behaviour despite the fact he was a doctor.

Booth nodded, he felt similar himself. Max was sworn to secrecy and was playing Scrabble upstairs with Bones to keep her occupied. He had even called Isobel and suggested she take the kids around to their house for dinner, just to give Bones a break. The men had swung into action like a well oiled machine, all designed to protect their woman folk from the folly of their wayward sons. Booth could just imagine what Bones would have to say if she knew.

''Jakob, front and centre right now!'' Booth shouted because he knew the boys should have arrived by now so they were stalling. Luckily, the master bedroom was at the front of the house and Booth knew that Max would make sure the windows were closed, they had all the bases covered.

Jake dragged his feet over to where his father was waiting, he seemed to have grown a feet taller since the last time Jake saw him and he cut an intimidating figure so Jake stopped just out of arm's length.

''Caleb, where the hell are you?'' Conrad looked just as scary and Jake was mighty glad he didn't have any unauthorised body art to reveal.

His friend, who wasn't so lucky, materialised beside him.

''Jakob, where's your cell?'' Booth held out his hand, a very large hand, and Jake rolled his eyes.

''You know where my mobile is Dad,'' he answered begrudgingly.

''Don't Jake, just don't,'' Booth pointed at him and Jake went red.

''Sorry, I left it in the diner,'' Jake said softly.

''What were you thinking Jake?'' Booth knew there had to be a connection with their case but for now he wanted to concentrate on the life threatening decision his son had made.

''Just cutting that's all. We took a bus and had something to eat, I lost my mobile, that's all. Nothing else,'' Jake lied and he could see Booth knew it. That's when he accepted he would have to reveal the whole story but not now, it wasn't appropriate. It would have to wait until they were alone.

''How did you get home?'' Conrad joined in and the two boys looked at each other, they weren't sure how much their fathers really knew and this was their worst offence. Jake gave a barely perceptible nod to Cal, telling him that he'd do it. Booth saw it straight away but he said nothing for now.

''The bus,'' Jake said it quickly, almost as if it didn't count as a lie if it was incomprehensible.

''Liar, you are a liar and we are going to deal with that but first tell me the truth. How did you get home?'' Booth wasted no time, he wasn't playing games. He knew exactly how this was going to end and he wanted to take the shortest route.

''We hitched a ride in a truck but you know that already don't you?'' Jake resigned himself to his fate.

''Is that true Caleb?'' Conrad asked and Cal nodded, the anger on his father's face provoked a rapid change of his mind about the tattoo, that would stay a secret for a while longer.

''I am not even going to waste my breath telling you how stupid and dangerous that was because you already know and you went right ahead anyway. You don't ever do that, not ever. You think you're all grown up and safe from some pervert hurting you but you're not. The fact you think you're safe and let your guard down makes you even more vulnerable,'' Booth spoke in an icy, calm voice that made Jake step back away from him.

''Oh yeah, you really don't want to be too close to me right now. Goddamnit Jake, I thought you understood this, this is old. Old territory covered too many times and you still haven't learned, when will you learn?'' Booth was now ranting, the cool facade had slipped and his frustration spilled out.

Jake went bright red and began to chew his thumbnail.

''Caleb, it's time we went home,'' Conrad knew that Booth needed some privacy and so did he. Caleb didn't move, he didn't want to be alone with his father in this mood.

''Move, now!'' Conrad shouted as well, both fathers able to release the tension and worry of the last hour now their boys were home safe.

''Bye Jake,'' Cal mumbled before he quickstepped out of there, his father right behind him.

''Dad, it just got out of control that's all,'' Jake tried to take the sting out of the tail.

''It always get out of control with you, always,'' Booth snapped, he took a deep calming breath and gained some semblance of control.

''I know and I'm sorry,'' Jake faltered, he smiled hopefully.

''Oh no, don't do that. Not going to work, no way, no how. You and me are taking a trip to the garage because we don't have a woodshed. Let's go!'' Booth stepped forward but Jake held his ground.

''I'm not a baby dad, I'm not Parker. I'm too old for you to do that to me,'' Jake protested and he instantly wished he hadn't.

''That is not your decision. Do you really think that I thought that we would still be doing this three years on? Do you?'' Booth thundered and Jake shook his head.

''No, I guess not,'' he added hesitantly.

''But until you stop with the disappearing and worrying us all to death, until you stop making dumb ass choices then we will carry on reaching this point over and over,'' Booth wasn't done and Jake stepped even further back, right until he bumped into the fence that surrounded the pool.

''Doesn't that kinda prove it doesn't work?'' Jake made an ill advised observation.

''That isn't actually true, I gave you a break yesterday and you threw it in my face. The only time you ever listen is when I come down hard on you, so if that means I have to whale on you then I will,'' Booth delivered some well observed wisdom and Jake could not think of one response because there was some truth in what Booth was saying.

''But dad...'' Jake stalled for time as he tried desperately to think how to refute Booth's point.

''No buts, I am done justifying myself to you. You go first,'' Booth raised his hand to show the way. Jake hesitated but when Booth moved towards him, he had no choice other than to go.

''Thank you,'' Booth followed him in the garage and flicked the light on.

Jake moved as far away from his dad as he possibly could.

''I really think we need to talk about this,'' it had been a while since Jake had been in this position but he remembered the last time as if it were yesterday and it was to be avoided at all costs.

''Yeah, I bet you do but I am done talking. We can talk later, now you need to come over here,'' Booth beckoned to him. Jake shook his head, he was dandy where he was.

''Dad, no one does this anymore. Who does this?'' Jake was getting desperate, his dad's face was impassive and set.

''Plenty of people, just cos no one talks about it does not mean it doesn't happen. So don't try to make out I'm a bad father, if more dads took responsibility for their kids then maybe I wouldn't have so much work to do,'' Booth fell into an old trap, he got into a discussion and he made a conscious effort to stop it right there.

''I won't say this again, get over here,'' Booth pointed in front of him.

''I'm not in the army dad, you can't issue orders and I'll just follow 'em,'' Jake saw his father's jaw set and the flash of annoyance in his eyes. he should not have said that.

Booth strode over and grabbed Jake's arm.

''This did not have to be this difficult, if you don't behave yourself then I will pull you on it and don't speak to me that way,'' Booth tucked Jake's upper body under his arm and delivered several hard swipes to his behind. Jake gasped, yep, it still hurt like hell and hot tears sprang to his eyes. He tried to struggle but Booth had a firm hold and he could not move.

''Dad, it's not fair. I am too old, I am! Stop it!'' Jake resorted to yelling.

Booth paused and broke one of his rules, he spoke whilst adminstering a spanking. Usually, he did his talking before hand mainly because he wanted to get this part over as quickly as possible. He stood Jake up and lifted his chin to make him look at him.

''As long as you fit under my arm then you are not too old. I am going to keep you safe whatever it takes,'' Booth promised and Jake's angry expression faltered.

Booth nodded satisfied Jake was finally listening but he wasn't done, far from it. Once more Jake found himself looking at the ground whilst his dad handed out six much harder swats. Again Booth stood the boy up.

''Are we clear here?'' Booth asked as he held Jake's arms and looked into watery eyes.

''Yes sir,'' Jake showed his father the respect he deserved but rarely recieved from his eldest son.

''Right, good but just to reinforce the message,'' Booth shocked Jake by returning him to his former position and landing six more smacks. One for each year of his life in total, it was a little like the minutes for timeout but a more proactive version.

Jake couldn't stop the tears, his dad meant business and Jake was smarting fit to spontaneously combust. Booth had never been this harsh before and Jake was shocked but extremely chastened which was the intention. There was a brief silence whilst Booth let Jake go and allowed the contrite boy to compose himself.

''Now, you listen and you listen well. When we leave this garage, this is over. No sulking and no recriminations. Your mother doesn't know what you did and I plan to keep it that way. I want you to know that I will not hesitate to do this again if you step even an inch out of line, you go to school, you behave yourself and you do not go AWOL, not for five minutes. Do you understand me?'' Booth didn't let the tears bother him, he expected those, what he was looking for was remorse.

''Okay dad. I get it, I understand,'' Jake nodded and then wiped his eyes with his arm. He began to jump from foot to foot as the sting intensified, it was always this way, it got worse before it got better. Jake sniffed and blinked back a fresh wave of tears.

''Good,'' Booth regarded his son as he fidgeted uncomfortably before him, Booth stifled a smile and caught Jake's eye.

''Sorry dad,'' Jake whispered miserably and finally Booth saw genuine remorse. He hugged Jake who hugged back, much to Booth's relief. Booth let him go and Jake resumed jumping from foot to foot, clearly still feeling the consequences of his actions.

''Jake, I need to be able to trust you and I need to know that you will mind me. There are times when adults know best and you, as a kid, which is what you are,'' Booth raised a warning finger when he saw Jake's mouth begin to form a denial.

''When, you as a kid, have to do as you're told,'' Booth finished once it was clear that Jake thought better of his protest.

''I didn't actually disobey you, not really,'' Jake grumbled.

''Jake, I don't specifically tell you not to steal my car and crash it do I? But you know that you shouldn't do that don't you? Don't you think cutting school, riding a bus to the middle of nowhere and hitching a ride home in a truck is kinda the same? I don't say it but you know you shouldn't do it, isn't that right?'' Booth began to wonder if he might have to deliver some reinforcement when Jake didn't show any inclination to answer him.

''Jakob?'' Booth used his '' not to be ignored voice' and eventually Jake nodded.

''I s'pose so,'' Jake agreed reluctantly and Booth looked skywards hoping that divine guidance might be forthcoming.

''Jake, do we have to start over?'' Booth asked with a quirked eyebrow and Jake looked alarmed at the suggestion.

''No, No, you don't need to do that. I get it, I do. I've got to do as you say and I have to behave better,'' Jake was emphatic with his reply.

''Good, go get cleaned up for dinner okay?'' Booth said softly, Jake let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded.

''Okay,'' Jake went into the house via the connecting door leaving Booth alone with his own guilt and remorse, something he always suffered on these occasions even when he knew it was the right thing to do.

XyXyXyXy

Booth did something there that he shouldn't have and it will come back to bite him. However, he also did something right which will be beneficial at a later date.


	9. Chapter 9 Tension

Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I think Booth did a good job as well. I wonder if he can keep it going cos it was never going to be that easy.

Enjoy and let me know what you think, S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Bones decided to come downstairs and eat dinner, she was feeling better after a day's rest and she wanted to relay her news before someone else did it for her.

She walked into the family room and was disconcerted to be met by total silence, a rare commodity in their home. Booth was dishing up Thai take out whilst Jake was sitting at the table reading a comic or a graphic novel as he insisted on calling them. There was something strange about the whole scenario but Bones still didn't always trust her gut instinct so the unfamiliar atmosphere rendered her uncertain.

''Hey sweetie, how are you? Did you have a good day at school?'' Bones sat next to her eldest son and was puzzled by the look Jake directed at Booth before he answered her.

''I'm good,'' he replied quickly before staring back down at the garish images.

''Dad went to get Isobel and the children, save him some food,'' Bones called to Booth and he nodded.

''You okay Bones?'' Booth asked and the unsettled feeling intensified, there was something amiss in her home, her sanctuary, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

''I feel better. The fever has passed,'' She said as Booth placed a plate of food in front of her.

''I'm not sure I can eat all of this,'' she said as she looked at the large pile in dismay.

Booth smiled at her childish response and impulsively placed a butterfly kiss on her shoulder blade as he sat down, putting two more loaded plates on the table.

Jake was watching them but his normal playful tease was absent which just added to Bones' unease.

''I'm not hungry,'' Jake pushed his plate away and Booth instantly pushed it back.

''Yeah, you are,'' he countered mildly, Jake didn't argue, he picked up his fork and began to push food around his plate. Bones frowned and shot a questioning glance at Booth, he avoided her eye which wasn't very reassuring.

''Eat it don't play with it,'' Booth said quietly but there was a tone that put on Bones on alert. Jake didn't respond, he just began to eat.

Bones didn't know what to make of the tension but she was still feeling unwell so wasn't brave enough to ask.

''Can I be excused?'' Jake asked after three mouthfuls that he had chewed over and over.

''No,'' Booth didn't miss a beat and Bones waited expecting Jake to appeal to her but he didn't, he just ate another mouthful then he grimaced.

''Yes sweetie, if you want although you haven't eaten much. I thought Thai was your favourite,'' Bones watched as Jake glanced at his father before answering her.

''I'm not very hungry,'' he replied and Bones nodded.

''Okay, maybe you should go to bed?'' Bones suggested and she could have sworn that Booth smiled approvingly at her duplicity. Jake, for his part, looked appalled which wasn't that surprising as it was only half past eight.

''I'm not hungry but that doesn't mean I'm tired,'' Jake found the voice that had been missing.

''You leave this table then you go to bed,'' Booth intervened and Jake dropped the fork in his hand with a clatter.

''I said I'm not tired,'' he reasserted.

''And I said if you aren't going to eat then you go to bed. What part of that don't you understand?'' Booth came down heavy, too heavy. Bones sat bemused, she was missing something here.

There was silence and Bones saw father and son lock eyes, Jake was the first one to blink which was how these confrontations always went.

''I'll eat,'' Jake said and he began to do just that without any further argument.

''I have something to tell you,'' Bones felt a change of subject was needed, not that there was a subject apart from teenage snits.

''That sounds intriguing,'' Booth smiled at her, his eyes loving and warm.

''It is. You know when you said we needed help Jake?'' Bones attempted to engage their seemingly hostile son, not that she knew why he was behaving that way.

''Yeah,'' he replied in a bored voice. Booth stopped eating and stared at him, Jake went red and Bones almost gave up but she was goal driven so carried manfully on.

''Isobel and Max are going to move into the pool house and help take care of you guys,'' Bones said brightly and the reaction would have been comical if it hadn't been her home, her family.

Jake dropped his fork again and stared at her, his face shocked whilst Booth recoiled, he actually physically recoiled.

''That's an interesting idea Bones,'' Booth tried to play it down but Bones wasn't fooled, he was hardly enamoured by her brilliant solution.

''You are fucking joking!'' Jake added an expletive to confirm the universal disapproval just in case Bones had missed it.

''Jakob!'' Booth snapped and Jake looked at his father in panic.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Honest, I didn't,'' Jake couldn't apologise quick enough.

''But you still did. You're finished,'' Booth replied caustically.

''But I said I was sorry,'' Jake didn't move.

''And I said you're finished. Apologise to your mother and go to bed,'' Booth insisted and Bones apprehension increased by the second.

Jake glanced at her, mumbled sorry and then left the table, Bones noted that he took the long way around, avoiding passing directly by his father.

''What is going on?'' Bones asked sharply, she had a tone too and she used it on her husband.

''Nothing,'' Booth answered doggedly.

''Seeley, I am not stupid,'' She said, steel apparent.

''I know that Bones, you are about as far from stupid as you can get,'' Booth sighed and took a slow draw on his beer.

''What did you do to Jake? I thought we'd resolved yesterday,'' Bones was disappointed in her husband, she didn't think holding a grudge against a child was very adult. It was very unlike him, not his way at all, forgive and forget was virtually his mantra with the kids.

''We did but another issue came up that's all. I dealt with it and now it's done,'' Booth resumed eating ignoring his wife's less than impressed face.

''Well I don't think Jake sees it as done. He's like a bear with a sore head,'' Bones exclaimed, exasperation taking hold, she hated it when Booth talked in riddles.

''He'll get over it,'' Booth said grimly. Jake hadn't kept to the deal so Booth was going to remind him of their agreement in the strongest possible terms but not until he'd eaten his dinner, he needed some sustenance before he embarked on round two.

''How?'' Bones asked suspiciously and Booth laid his fork down.

''How what?'' Booth was elusive and difficult. Bones experienced an irrational urge to slap him but she controlled herself, reminding herself that she was above such things now she was a mother.

''How did you deal with it?'' Bones enunciated as if Booth was slow on the uptake.

''Do you really want to know?'' He asked and Bones got the urge again.

''If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked would I?'' Bones belatedly realised she sounded like Parker on a bad day.

''No Bones, I guess not,'' Booth chuckled which made her blush.

''What did he do that made you react that way? It must have been serious,'' Bones stopped beating around the bush, she was more than aware of what was causing her stepson's grumpiness and her husband's evasiveness.

''Just leave it Bones. You know I have my reasons, can we just leave it at that please?'' Booth asked but Bones shook her head.

''I am not comfortable turning a blind eye. We talk about the children,'' Bones did not want to revert to the old days when Booth took almost sole responsibility for his older boys.

''Look Bones, you're gonna need to trust me on this. He did something wrong, I punished him and now it's done,'' Booth should have known it would be verging on impossible to keep this from Bones, in the old days she would have been oblivious but she wasn't that person anymore.

''Are you sure?'' Bones felt guilty, she heard the mild accusation in Booth's words.

''He needs a minor adjustment in attitude and then it will be forgotten. Just concentrate on getting better, for the little guy's sake as well as yours,'' Booth was concerned by his wife's appearance, she was still beautiful but she was even paler than usual and had black bags under her eyes. He was more determined than ever to protect her, from Jake and the case. He didn't want her involved any more, she had to slow down and he had registered her distress over the dead girl.

''Booth, don't patronise me,'' Bones said haughtily and Booth smiled at the change of name, it was the same as when he used the children's middle names to instil the fear of god.

''I am not patronising you. I am trying to take care of you and I know you hate that but for once, just this once, please let me,'' Booth tucked a stray hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.

Bones blushed again, his touch sending waves of desire through her body.

''You're not well enough,'' Booth chuckled as he pulled his hand away and Bones looked so disappointed that he couldn't resist teasing her.

''Maybe tomorrow if you're a good girl and take care of yourself,'' he laughed again when Bones gave him a look of daggers.

''Booth, I am not a child,'' Bones sniffed and then sneezed, grabbing a tissue just in time to catch it.

''Seriously Bones, you're sick and pregnant; let me take care of Jake's acting out. It's minor and nothing for you to worry about,'' Booth lied expertly, he spent enough time questioning liars so he had perfected the skill.

''Okay,'' Bones agreed against her better judgement mainly on accounts of the fact that she felt dreadful again.

''You need to go to bed,'' Booth saw that her eyes were glassy and their sizeable brood was about to burst through the door which she was in no fit state to deal with.

''Yes, I think you're right,'' suddenly all she wanted was to crawl into her warm bed and die quietly.

''You go up and I'll bring you some nice organic and totally natural honey and lemon, okay?'' Booth suggested and Bones was more than happy to comply.

As Booth made the hot drink, he tried to suppress the voice in his head that told him he had just dug himself a huge hole.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth bathed the babies whilst Max read to Parker and pretty soon the house was quiet, all of the children falling into a deep sleep the moment their heads hit the pillow. Isobel had exhausted them and Booth was grateful.

''How's my favourite grandson?'' Max asked Booth quietly in the kitchen as they shared a cold beer.

'' Alive which I think is a good result don't you?'' Booth didn't want to go into details, it felt disloyal.

''Yes, I guess it is although I'm betting he's not exactly full of the joys of spring is he?'' Max gave Booth a knowing twinkle and Booth shrugged.

''He shouldn't be should he? Not after what he pulled,'' Booth had moved from the guilty stage to the defensive mainly thanks to the discussion with his wife.

''To healthy, breathing kids,'' Max held his glass up and Booth clinked it, he would most definitely drink to that.

From upstairs, there was a bump, the sound of a slamming door and the unmistakable yells of arguing kids.

''Ooops, spoke too soon,'' Max grimaced as Booth placed his beer down with a bang, he was not in the mood for this.

Then his evening hit a new low when the sound of not one but two crying toddlers floated down the stairs.

Booth mounted the stairs two at a time, he couldn't yell because that would distress the little ones even more so he had no outlet for the frustrated anger that welled up inside him.

He was met by Parker at the top of the stairs, his eyes wide with innocence.

''It wasn't me, it was Jake. He's being a little bitch,'' Parker clamped his hands over his mouth and his eyes grew wider, the innocence replaced by horror.

Booth turned him around, cracked his behind and pushed him towards his bedroom.

''Get back into bed right now,'' Booth said very quietly, to an observer he would appear calm but Parker knew better so he didn't argue.

''She's almost asleep again,'' Isobel came out of Sarah's bedroom, the little girl cuddled in her arms. Booth touched his daughter's silken hair and she snuffled gently, but stayed still.

''Thank you Isobel,'' Booth went to see to Nathaniel who was now bellowing. Booth couldn't control his irritation that Isobel hadn't even opened his door, she had gravitated straight to Sarah's side as if she couldn't hear the irate boy. She wasn't big on boys and she didn't hide that fact.

''Hey big guy,'' Booth almost fell over him, he was standing in the middle of the room crying pitifully surrounded by his trains. He held his arms up and Booth lifted the sturdy toddler into his arms. Nathaniel calmed down immediately, he laid his head on his father's shoulder, popped his thumb in his mouth, hiccupping softly. Booth began to rub soothing circles on his back, eventually his breathing regulated and Booth decided to risk putting him down.

''Here you go,'' Booth lowered the bedrail with one arm and laid him down, he tucked the comforter around him aware of big, liquid brown eyes that watched his every move.

''Thomas?'' Booth asked and Nathaniel nodded gravely, sucking furiously on his thumb. Bones was always telling Booth that he had to support her efforts to wean Nathaniel away from this comfort but he looked so damn cute that Booth didn't have the heart.

Booth began to read, the simple pleasure calming him which was a good thing because Booth had been very close to blowing a gasket, mere minutes ago.

As Booth closed the door gently behind him, he was disconcerted to be met by his mother-in- law on the landing.

''Jakob did that, he was deliberating provoking trouble, '' she said and Booth knew that Bones' plan would never work. Isobel had softened her approach towards their eldest son but she was always too ready to criticise him, too keen to blame him for any problem that occurred. Not that she was wrong on this occasion but that wasn't the point.

''I am going to talk to him Isobel. Is Bones awake?'' Booth deflected her.

''Yes, how can she sleep with this noise? Do you really think talking to him is going to make any difference. You never stop speaking to that boy,'' Isobel's disapproval was obvious but Booth didn't take the bait, he was not discussing his family transgressions or how he dealt with them with her.

''Max poured you some wine,'' Booth told her non too subtly that she was no longer required.

Booth knocked on Jake's door but went in without waiting for an answer. Jake sat up abruptly and pushed his way up to the top of his bed.

''What did I say to you?'' Booth was too tired to bother with niceties. Jake didn't reply, he just looked guilty.

''Stop it, stop it right now. Stop sulking and stop aggravating your brother because you're angry with me. Anymore behaving like a spoilt brat and I will treat you like one which means I will put you over my knee and spank you like a baby. Do you understand me?'' Booth stopped and Jake nodded, still not daring to speak. His face spoke a thousand words and horror did not begin to cover it.

''Oh and that goes for next time you cuss, but it will be wherever we are. So if that means its down in the family room with an audience then that's your choice. Now go to bed and tomorrow morning you are going to tell me all you know about The Church of the Age of Enlightenment and Freedom,'' Booth enjoyed the look of shock that spread over Jake's face as he realised that his father was far from clueless after all.

''Good night Jakob,'' Booth leaned down and placed a kiss on his speechless teenage son's head before closing the door gently.

XyXyXyXyXy

The case is taking central stage for the next chapter or two, plus Booth will struggle to keep control of the situation. Our favourite hero is in for a rollercoaster ride.

The next chapter will be released after five reviews! Hardass? You have no idea!


	10. Chapter 10 Caroline Steps Up!

Sorry about the delay but I have had a family crisis so FF has had to go on hold until now. The crisis is not over but I have found some time. Thanks for the reviews, hits are okay but not great. This is too AU for most which I understand, it's really only for hardened fans of my series. You are very appreciative and I am honoured by your loyalty.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, things are going to heat up from now on in. Could get bumpy, hope you don't mind.

A reminder that Jake was raised in London for 12 years so some of his language reflects that, hope it doesn't confuse.

Laters S X

''So you're saying no?'' Booth spat out in his frustration.

Caroline sighed,'' Look Booth, if it was up to me then you'd have it in a heartbeat but the DA is jumpy about these groups. They're in a different jurisdiction and he is not prepared to risk it. Your evidence is not exactly convincing, a few beetles is pretty much it.'' She took no satisfaction knocking back her favourite FBI agent.

''I know Caroline, I just know. I can feel it, they have this big ass warehouse and I'm betting they're hiding something there,'' Booth didn't give up.

''What are you thinking?'' Caroline was interested.

''There was money Caroline, a lot of money. There's only one way a group like that has money,'' Booth stopped to give her time to draw her own conclusions.

''Drugs, you're thinking drugs right?'' She looked at him and he nodded.

''The level of violence against our victim indicates that as well,'' Booth was certain, he knew Caroline could call him on the fact that they didn't know for sure the dead girl had anything to do with the compound but to his relief, she didn't.

''How about a fly by? I have a buddy or two in Virginia. I could see if maybe a fly be with some imaging cameras could happen along that way,'' Caroline made Booth's day.

''Can I hitch a ride?'' He wanted to see for himself.

''I don't know, I would have to get back to you. We would need to cover it, don't want to compromise a prosecution if it comes to that,'' Caroline was cautious but she had her reasons.

''Okay, I see your point but I want to be kept informed,'' Booth agreed to her terms reluctantly.

''Is there something personal about this case? You seem awful involved,'' Caroline asked, as canny as ever. Booth eyed her speculatively; he had been less than honest, keeping his suspicions to himself.

''There could be, I'm not sure. Can you stick around, I'd like you to help me with something?'' Booth didn't come clean immediately.

''Yeah sure, I have half an hour,'' Caroline was intrigued.

''Jake! Jakob!'' Booth called up the stairs and Caroline rolled her eyes, that was enlightening, surely the eldest Booth offspring wasn't involved yet again.

''Yep, same old, same old,'' Booth answered the question in her eyes.

''You really need to keep that boy under better control, warm his behind occasionally,'' Caroline sniffed, she liked Jake but she despaired of the trouble he seemed to attract like a magnet.

''I've done that which is why I'm gonna talk to him now, but having you here will put him under pressure to tell the truth,'' Booth didn't hesitate to reveal his methods and motives to Caroline, a courtesy he didn't fully extend to his wife.

''What?'' A grumpy voice drifted down the stairs.

''Come down here. I wanna talk to you,'' Booth's tone made it clear it wasn't for a friendly chat.

Jake appeared stopping a few steps up, he was sleepy and yawned before fixing his father with a grumpy glare.

''I was sleeping, I'm knackered,'' he accused with a scowl.

''Come, join us. We want to talk to you,'' Booth showed no sympathy.

'' I ain't a friggin' dog,'' he muttered, slouching over to a chair and slumping down, he looked suspiciously at Caroline who folded her arms in disapproval.

''Watch it,'' Booth snapped and Jake declined to engage with him, not yet anyways.

''You wanna tell me what that look means?'' Caroline spoke directly to the truculent boy, never one to beat around the bush.

''Nuffink, just wondered why you're here is all,'' Jake shrugged and then looked furtively at the fridge, he was hungry and wasn't sure if he dared to fetch himself some cereal.

''You aren't eating until you 'fess up to what yesterday was all about,'' Booth read him like a book and Jake sighed in frustration, how come his dad could always do that?

''Dunno what you're on about, we went on a jolly that's all,'' Jake wasn't about to come easily, mainly because he wasn't sure if what he might reveal could just earn him another trip to the garage, his dad's face confirmed that was a distinct possibility.

Booth and Caroline exchanged looks regarding Jake's terminology; he always reverted to a broad London dialect when he was in trouble, hoping to blind his accusers with science. Both adults were way too long in the tooth to fall for such a transparent ploy.

''You wanna go again?'' Booth confirmed Jake's worst suspicion and the boy flushed red.

''No, you're alright,'' he shook his head, very aware that Caroline was wearing a wry smile.

''The church Jake, I want to talk about the church,'' Booth sat down and belatedly Jake realised he was cornered, an adult on either side.

''What the Catholic Church? You know more about that than I do. I don't really do the God thing as you know,'' Jake deadpanned against his better judgement.

''Lordy, the boy's a heathen,'' Caroline chuckled because Booth's face was a picture by anyone's standards.

''Three, you have to three then it gets ugly,'' Booth went for blunt, it was appropriate.

''Does mom know that you're threatening me?'' Jake made an ill advised judgement call and Booth glared at him.

''Alright, alright. I don't know that much,'' Jake was trying to figure out whether he mentioned the death threat during his confession.

''One,'' Booth began the dreaded countdown.

''Whatever you know is just fine,'' Caroline replied as Booth was too busy attempting to reduce his eldest son to a quivering wreck with his eyes. Jake was doing a good impression of not giving a damn and Caroline realised she was the appointed referee in this battle.

''Come on hun, tell me what you know,'' Caroline utilised cajoling.

Jake smiled gratefully and then took a deep breath.

''It's just a bunch of buildings really, in the middle of nowhere. When I broke into Jess' house, I found a flyer thing and I went to take a look. That's all,'' Jake was economic with the truth and it was obvious to all present.

''Jake, do you understand how important this is? Jess needs our help and you might know something that could help,'' Booth appealed to Jake's conscience, still hopeful he had one.

There was a prolonged silence as Jake wrestled with his conscience against his sense of self preservation.

''Jake, I can't do much with what I have now,'' Caroline helped out and Jake looked up at her, guilt shining in his eyes.

''Okay, when we got there this bloke came out with a gun,'' Jake went with the facts whilst trying to avoid the expressions of the adults looking at him.

''What did he say?'' Booth used the work persona, suppressing the protective paternal one which was about to go nuclear. Booth did not take his children's safety for granted, bitter experience taught him that.

''He told us to get lost or he'd shoot us, sort of what you'd expect when someone aims a gun at you, so we did what he said. We left,'' Jake shrugged in an attempt to appear flippant, it fooled no one.

''Anything else?'' Booth saw more.

''The lorry driver said he picked up kids from the church all the time, dropped them off at the airport but he never took anyone back. That's all, do you think Jess is there dad?'' Jake's eyes were pleading and Booth froze, unsure how to reply.

''We don't know hun,'' Caroline patted his hand but then she got all serious.

''You should not have been there Jake, it was dangerous and dumb,'' Caroline scolded him.

''I know, I'm sorry. Dad told me already,'' Jake blushed as he said that casting a furtive glance at Booth who remained impassive, he would not feel guilty, he would not.

''Seems like your daddy did just the right thing,'' Caroline chuckled as she read the subtext.

Jake declined to respond to that.

''Is it enough to get a warrant?'' Booth asked, he might just get to search the compound after all. Threatening young kids was a danger sign to say the least.

''I will try, that's all I can promise. I will call you,'' Caroline got up, gathering her belongings.

''I'll show you out,'' Booth knew not to push too hard. Jake began to rise from his seat.

''Stay there, we are not done,'' Booth snapped as he followed Caroline to the door, Jake sat back down and buried his head in his arms, he had a fair idea what was coming next and it wasn't going to be pretty.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I have tea,'' Jake came into the room with a sheepish grin and Bones struggled into a sitting position, she coughed and swallowed painfully, her throat red raw.

''Thanks sweetie,'' Bones rasped, her voice husky.

''You're really sick huh?'' Jake handed over the cup and sat on the edge of the bed.

''Yes, I don't feel good, not good at all,'' Bones admitted, it was a rare occurrence, Bones considered illness to be weak.

''You look tired, are you okay?'' Bones was concerned and Jake shrugged.

''I'm alright, I pissed dad off,'' Jake pulled a face and Bones gave him a hard stare.

''And how did you do that exactly?'' she was hopeful that she might be enlightened but she was destined to be disappointed.

''Normal stuff, I just piss him off by breathing don't I?'' Jake was not forthcoming.

''Jakob, that is not true, you must have done something,'' Bones flinched as her sore throat protested.

''I should go, dad has chores and you know how he is about chores. Sorry you're sick mom,'' Jake kissed her cheek and made good his escape.

Bones had little choice other than to stay put, she was too ill to do much else and she had more than herself to consider.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Can't I come?'' Jake was whining but Booth had no time to pacify him.

''No kiddo, you can't. It's dangerous and I can't look out for you. This is work Jake and you know that you can't be involved,'' Booth checked his gun and stowed it safely away.

''That fucking sucks,'' Jake moaned and Booth pointed a warning finger.

''What did I say about the cussing?'' Booth didn't have the time to come good on his threat but Jake didn't know that.

''You're not gonna are you?'' Jake backed away, his face horrified.

''You're on a final warning, it happens again then you will be sleeping on your stomach. You understand me?'' Booth could multitask and he performed his paternal duty as he pulled on his jacket.

Jake didn't answer; he just stared at the top of his sneakers.

''Dad, tell Isobel I'm allowed to go to the park to play ball,'' Parker burst into the room, his face red and furious.

Isobel followed close after, Sarah in her arms as always. Booth bit back his irritation because with his wife laid up he was depending on his mother in law to take care of the kids, not that he didn't have some misgivings about that fact.

''Not today bub, you need to mind Isobel. I have to go to work so you have to be a good boy,'' Booth kissed the top of Sarah's head and she grinned toothlessly at him.

''Can I go now?'' Jake asked and Booth didn't really comprehend the oddness of that question.

''Yes, just behave yourself,'' he warned as he picked up his keys.

''Dad, that's sooooooo not fair,'' Parker hadn't stopped complaining.

''Sorry bub, have to go. Behave,'' Booth kissed dirty blonde curls and took his leave, not registering that his eldest son had melted away as if by magic.

XyXyXyXyXy

''How dangerous could this be?'' Jack was worried; he was riding along but now had a case of cold feet.

''Hodgins, don't be a baby,'' Booth gave him the evil eye and Jack had the grace to redden.

''I will take care of you, Ang would kill me if anything happened to you but you do need to do as I say,'' Booth glanced at his friend, who nodded enthusiastically.

''Absolutely, do as you say. Totally there dude,'' Jack added for emphasis. Booth glared at him.

''Sorry, you are not my dude, totally not my dude,'' Jack responded instantly.

''Low key Booth, remember low key. We do not want another Waco,'' Caroline reminded Booth of his remit and he nodded, choosing not to voice his concerns. Caroline was in the back seat so it was easy to hide his worry but Booth saw Jack's concern, he smiled reassuringly but Jack looked less than reassured, anything but really.

They only had one sheriff car accompanying them and Booth couldn't help feeling that was inadequate and left them exposed. However, he was a professional and was not about to reveal that to the occupants of his car who were relying on him for their personal safety.

Thankfully, they arrived at their destination before the conversation developed further.

''You're back then?'' Pastor Weaver was there before they even got out of the car, Booth noted the shotgun draped casually over his arm, that was a step up and an aggressive gesture.

''We have a warrant,'' Booth was as conciliatory as he could be whilst he cased the joint with sweeping eyes.

Booth watched Weaver take note of the two local police officers as they positioned themselves behind Booth and there was a flash of scorn before he covered it.

That was the moment when it occurred to Booth that they may actually be in serious danger.

''I'll lead you the way,'' Weaver smiled and the group had little choice other than to follow him.

It was about five minutes before the trunk of the car clicked open and a small figure emerged, blinking rapidly in the bright sunlight.


	11. Chapter 11 Disaster Strikes!

Sorry about the delay, my complicated family crisis continues so FF has to take a back seat.

Thanks for the reviews, encouraging as always. Yes, Jake is very like his parents isn't he? The best characters are always the challenging ones, that goes for real life as well as fiction.

A note for Chelsea, my hopes and prayers are with your son, hope he's okay. You must be very proud although that is small comfort in this most difficult of times. Hope my story distracts you for a few minutes at least.

Isobel has become my villain, every good story needs one and she just fits the bill.

Enjoy and let me know what you think. Reviews are like presents, you look forward to opening them.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth didn't see it coming, later he would view his naivety with disbelief that he could be so stupid but what happened, happened. It went black just as he raised his hand to open the door of the derelict building that had been left to the end of their guided tour and it was to be a while before he opened his eyes again.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Parker stood beside the kitchen counter glowering at his grandmother, not that he thought of her that way, no to him she was an unwelcome invader in his home and he wanted rid of her. Parker was only too aware how she regarded him, he was a nuisance and he was the wrong gender. Both Parker and Jake knew she hated boys; it was in her eyes every time she looked their way especially when she scolded them, which was too often.

''I want to go out,'' he said but Isobel ignored him as she played with a giggling Sarah who was sorting shapes effortlessly.

Nathaniel was sitting beside them but every time he raised a shape to join in, the adult woman, who should have known better, removed it from his hand to give to his sister. Nathaniel was baffled and looked over at his brother. Usually when he helped out, he was showered with praise; he didn't know how to react to such negativity from an adult.

''You should play nice shouldn't you Buster? Dad says we should take turns,'' Parker pointed out her wrongdoing with a saccharine smile.

''My turn, my turn,'' Nathaniel registered what Parker was saying.

''It's your sister's toy,'' Isobel snapped waspishly and Nathaniel looked over to Parker, this woman wasn't doing it right and the toddler knew it so he looked to his big brother to help him.

Parker smiled then poked his tongue out at Isobel's back, Nathaniel giggled, covering his mouth mischievously when Isobel shot him a hard look.

''I said I want to go out!'' Parker raised his voice and kicked the side of the counter which resulted in a satisfying thud that made Isobel glare disapprovingly at him.

'' 'arker, 'arker,'' Nathaniel pulled on her arm, thinking she hadn't heard his older brother's words. He couldn't comprehend that an adult would ignore Parker, in his world grownups responded to children when they spoke even if they were being rude, especially when they were being rude!

''I heard him Nathaniel, Parker is not going out because he has been naughty,'' Isobel replied haughtily and Nathaniel's bottom lip protruded as he looked over at Parker, hurt by her tone more than understanding of her harsh words.

''No, I haven't. Dad didn't ground me,'' Parker narrowed his eyes defiantly as he gave the counter another hard kick.

''Stop doing that, you'll break something. Your father made it very clear that you had to stay home today. Why don't you play in the yard? You can take Nathaniel with you,'' Isobel was at loss when dealing with the Booth boys, they were too wild, too headstrong, she had no idea how to connect with them. She knew she played favourites and she felt guilty about it but their roughness, their defiance frightened her, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

''Where's grandpa?'' Parker knew it was better when Max was around. Isobel panicked when he asked that, the truth was Max was meeting his probation officer but she didn't want to tell Parker the truth. Max hated the fact that his grandchildren were aware of his past and these days he liked to sweep it under the carpet if he could.

''He's not here. Now go in the yard, go on shoo and take your little brother with you,'' Isobel felt a twinge of guilt when she spoke but she just had no idea how to entertain two energetic little boys. The sweet smiling little girl beside her was how she imagined being a grandparent and she clung to that stereotype. She was not brave enough to step outside her comfort zone despite knowing she should make more of an effort, for her daughter's sake if nothing else.

''Come on Buster,'' Parker didn't argue any further, he held out his hand to his little brother who toddled happily over to him.

''Make sure you put your coats on,'' Isobel called after them, her grandmotherly concern a little late in the day.

There was no reply and Isobel considered for a second getting up to check on them but Sarah began to rub her eyes furiously as fatigue set in, so the brief thought was quickly forgotten as she rushed to tend to her beloved granddaughter, the apple of her eye.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth heard a voice calling dad through the dark and he roused himself, one of his children calling to him was a powerful motivation and his eyes flickered open.

Anxious brown eyes looked down at him; terror was etched on a familiar yet unexpected face.

''Jeez dad, I thought you were dead,'' Jake visibly relaxed sitting back on his heels.

''What happened?'' Booth struggled into a sitting position and gasped in horror at the sight that greeted him. Hodgins was sitting in the far corner cradling a deeply unconscious Caroline in his arms, blood staining his shirt.

''He shot her, that nutcase shot her. He knocked you out then he bloody shot her,'' Jake replied watching his father closely, Booth understood what he was being told but it was incomprehensible. Booth took a moment as his brain struggled to assimilate what it was seeing and hearing. He was only too aware that he had suffered a blow to the head, the pain shooting across his skull confirmed it.

''Jack, is she alive?'' Booth knew he sounded detached, unfeeling even but he had to stay in control and information was needed.

''Yes, but her pulse is thready. I put on a compression dressing,'' Jack sounded equally as professional; the compression dressing was in fact Jack's jacket.

''We're locked in a secret room in the warehouse, we're miles from the compound and no one has been near us since they put us here. We don't have guards,'' Jack told Booth exactly what he needed to know, their many years working together coming to the fore.

Booth nodded and then fixed his eyes on his son who looked terrified.

''Jakob, what the hell are you doing here?'' He asked sternly and Jake blinked confused eyes at him.

''What? Does that matter? Didn't you hear me? That fucking wanker shot her,'' Jake was dazed and his breathing was rapid and uncontrolled. Booth registered the underlying hysterical tone so quickly he placed a comforting hand on his son's back, he began to rub circles. Jake's breathing slowed and he calmed down as Booth's touch reassured him.

''Better?'' Booth asked, the last thing he needed was Jake flipping out on him, it was a distinct possibility as he was only a child and this was not the first time he had been held captive.

''Yeah thanks dad,'' Jake nodded, he gave a half smile and Booth nodded back, then he turned his attention to their grim predicament.

''How long Jack?'' Booth's question was short and to the point.

''Overnight at the most, she's lost a lot of blood but she's tough,'' Jack's answer was as succinct.

Booth went over to his old friend and crouched down beside her, placing his hand on her cheek. She groaned but didn't open her eyes.

''I'll get us out of here Caroline, I promise okay?'' Booth's anguish was clear to all. The older woman didn't respond and Booth felt despair kick in but he did not have the luxury of dwelling on it, he had important people depending on him, not least his eldest son.

''She's holding her own Booth,'' Jack sought to reassure him and Booth nodded, he closed his eyes, digging sharp fingers into the bridge of his nose in an attempt to clear the fussiness,

''What the fuck does that mean? What are you talking about, how long for what?'' Jake's head whipped between the adult men.

''What do you think it means?'' Booth swept his eyes around, taking it all in. They were in a small room and there was one door, however above his head were eaves, the ceiling high, a small gap was evident between the top of the drywall and the curve of the roof. He dismissed that route, it was too small a gap, and neither he nor Jack would fit.

Jake stared at him, silenced by his father's no nonsense reply.

''Oh by the way I asked you a goddamn question so answer me, what are you doing here? I distinctly remember leaving you safe and sound at home this morning,'' Booth barked as he walked around tapping the wooden walls with his foot, searching for a weakness.

He knew he should leave this discussion until a more appropriate time but he couldn't believe that Jake had defied him again and to this extent. His mood wasn't helped by the fact that his prediction that Jake's constant disobedience would, one day, get him into trouble again had come true.

''I was in the trunk of your car,'' Jake replied quietly and Booth stopped pacing, he met the shamefaced boy's eyes and it left no doubt what the older man thought of that decision.

''I climbed in here, they don't know about me,'' Jake added, hoping that might help. Booth realised that at least one of them fitted through the gap but he would not put his child at risk, there had to be another way.

''He did, it was brave. Not clever I admit but definitely brave,'' Jack tried to help but it failed to assuage Booth who was battling to keep his cool business head whilst his hot tempered paternal one was on the verge of yelling loud enough to make ears bleed.

''Why would you do that? Why would you put yourself in danger? We would have a chance if you were still outside,'' Booth was scathing, if only Jake had used his head. It was the smart military thing to do and Booth had to remind himself that his son wasn't a soldier but a kid.

''I wanted to make sure you were okay,'' Jake sniffed miserably and Booth bit back the sharp reprimand that sprang to his lips.

''I'm sorry, I didn't think,'' Jake murmured inadequately.

''You have no idea how sorry you are going to be when we get out of here. Then I can promise you that you are going to get a spanking that you will never forget, luckily for you that's all I am going to say as I'm a little distracted here. Hear this though, now you need to do as I tell you, no arguments, no whining, you just do it. You understand me?'' Booth drew himself up to his full height and Jake nodded, not even considering arguing about it, not for a second.

''Good, what happened to the cops?'' Booth thought he knew the answer but needed confirmation.

''Not sure, they took them away. Made one of 'em call despatch and say that they were going off shift, it was their last job before heading home. They took our cells,'' Jack explained and Booth exhaled deeply. It was bad luck all around, he had no doubt the cops had already met their demise.

Jake looked expectantly at his father, waiting for him to save the day.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Temperance, what are you doing out of bed?'' Isobel rushed to the door as her white faced daughter appeared at the doorway.

''I came to check on the children,'' Bones staggered to a chair, she longed to tell her mother not to fuss but she couldn't summon the strength.

''They're fine,'' Isobel replied slightly defensively. Bones looked over at her, registering her stiff gait.

''I'm not criticising, I just wanted to see my kids,'' Bones was defensive as well and there was a tense pause before Isobel smiled.

''Yes, of course you did. Why wouldn't you?'' Isobel didn't want to alienate her daughter now she had finally won her trust.

''Ma ma,'' Sarah clutched onto Bones knee for balance and Bones put a caressing hand on the little girl's silken curls, she wanted to pull her onto her lap but she could barely lift her arms.

''She's been an angel as always,'' Isobel saw Bones intention and helped out, plonking Sarah onto Bones' knee.

Bones cuddled her wriggling daughter to her, breathing in the comforting baby scent.

''She missed you,'' Isobel smiled her approval at the heart warming scene before her.

''Me too,'' Bones kissed Sarah's head and the little girl jumped with delight, chewing furiously on the brightly coloured, soft rubber toy ring that her mother placed in her hand.

''Those teeth are taking their time,'' Isobel said as she busied herself starting lunch, Sarah was a late teether and was yet to acquire a full complement.

''Yes, they are. Where are the boys?'' Bones realised it was very quiet.

''Nathaniel and Parker are playing in the yard,'' Isobel dipped her head as she realised that she hadn't checked on them, it had been a couple of hours and she had no real idea if they were okay which was a slight oversight on her part, to say the least. More the Rebecca De Mornay school of babysitting than the Mary Poppin's variety.

''What about Jake?'' Bones remembered she had an elder son even if Isobel didn't. The older woman stopped and looked at Bones, her surprise evident.

''I haven't seen him since this morning,'' she admitted, that couldn't be blamed on her after all it wasn't as if he didn't have a history of disappearing.

''Oh great,'' Bones groaned as she placed her endlessly fidgeting little girl on her feet. She toddled away to play and Bones fell back in the chair, her energy spent by one small action. She felt dreadful and knew her temperature was raised again.

''For goodness sake Tempe, he does this all the time. He is out doing whatever he does and he will come home when he is hungry,'' Isobel didn't hide her contempt and Bones stared at her with troubled eyes.

''Yes, I know. I shouldn't be that way about him but I have run out of patience with that boy. I've tried, really I have tried,'' Isobel came clean and Bones was speechless, she knew there and then that Isobel couldn't possibly care for their children, it just wouldn't work.

''Yes, I understand,'' Bones was meek on accounts of her illness but as soon as she had regained her strength she would rectify this woeful situation.

''Could you go check on the other two for me?'' Bones was unsettled that there was no noise from the yard, her youngest sons indulged in noisy games and there was no evidence of those at all.

''Of course,'' Isobel was relieved that Bones hadn't argued with her and departed through the French windows.

When she returned, minutes later, her face was white and drawn.

''I'm sorry Tempe but the yard's empty, the boys aren't there,'' she said in a strangled voice.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Jake cleared his throat as Booth stared upwards, Jack stood beside him as they contemplated a plan of action. Both men ignored him so Jake did it louder this time.

''If you want to say something Jake then just say it,'' Booth didn't avert his eyes as he searched for an escape route.

''I got in so I can get out,'' Jake came to stand next to Booth, Caroline was lying in the corner and she looked dead to Jake, he stepped closer to his dad's side, his eyes fixed on her.

Booth glanced down at him as his personal space registered the intrusion and he followed the steady gaze.

''She'll be okay kiddo if we get her out of here soon,'' Booth placed his arm around his son's shoulders and Jake nodded, dragging his eyes away.

''I can climb out dad,'' Jake said and Booth stiffened. Jake glanced at Jack, asking him to help. It was the only way and they all knew it.

''It's true Booth, he can,'' Jack knew what he was proposing but he felt they had no other choice and didn't take the decision lightly. Booth didn't respond for what felt like hours but was in fact seconds.

''Yeah, I can see that,'' Booth turned and dropped to one knee in front of Jake, taking him by the arms.

''I need you to do as I tell you; for once you must do as I tell you. This is not a game, the guns are real and you could die,'' Booth spoke firmly and Jake stared pointedly over at Caroline. Booth shook him abruptly and the boy looked back to him.

''You look at me, you look at me and you listen to me. You need to be focussed on your mission,'' Booth was harsh and Jake felt some of the bravado seep out of him.

''What do I do?'' Jake asked and Booth nodded his approval at Jake's cooperative response but he knew it was never going to be that easy.

''You climb out of here and then you hide until the sun goes down. Once it's dark, you find the radio and you call for help,'' Booth already knew that cell phones didn't work out here, there had to be a radio somewhere.

''What? That sucks, that's a crap plan, '' Jake was appalled, it didn't sound like much of a mission to him.

''Don't do that, I told you not to do that,'' Booth tapped the side of Jake's leg as a warning; Jake stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

''You must use your head in a situation like this; you chose the simplest and safest option every time. This is not about you being a hero Jakob; this is about us getting out here alive. I am your father and I am telling you this is what you are going to do. You obey me because I am in charge, just the way I had to obey my commanding officer's orders. That is life and you need to get used to it,'' Booth was uncompromising and there was a glint in his eye that told Jake, in no uncertain terms, he would back up his words with actions if he had to.

''But dad, I could get a gun and bring it to you,'' Jake said the totally wrong thing and Jack cringed on the young boy's behalf.

Booth said nothing; he just cracked Jake once very hard on the backside.

''Ow dad, don't,'' Jake was incredulous that Booth would do that here, in this situation. He glanced at Jack, his face flushed with embarrassment; he was mortified that his dad was treating him like he was six in front of him.

''What he said,'' Jack instantly backed his friend up and Jake was left isolated.

''You weren't listening, do I have your attention now?'' Booth shook his son slightly.

''Yes dad, you have my attention,'' Jake was surprised how much the one swat stung and had no urge to test his father further.

''What do you do?'' Booth asked and Jake paused but he knew, he knew he would follow these orders, they were good orders and besides he didn't want to even consider the consequences of not following them.

Jake knew his dad well now, he could be a hard ass if he had to be, the unpleasant trip to the garage had dispelled any lingering doubts Jake had about that. Jake wouldn't put it past him to build a woodshed just for the occasion if Jake defied him this time. Jake decided he would obey Booth to the letter.

''I hide out 'til dark and then I call for help,'' Jake said clearly and Booth smiled.

''Good boy,'' he planted a kiss on Jake's forehead and stood up.

''I should go now,'' Jake said as Caroline groaned softly.

''Yeah, I guess you should,'' Booth agreed reluctantly.

XyXyXyXyXyXy


	12. Chapter 12 The Crisis Deepens

Thanks for the reviews, yes Booth is not going to be happy but first he has to get out of his predicament alive!

This is full of drama, hope you enjoy. There is an awful lot going on, sorry.

I am rushing it out so there may be typos, if there are apologies. Forgive me on accounts of the quick update.

Laters S x x

XyXyXyXyXy

Max came home to total chaos, Isobel was on the phone calling Parker's friends and coming up empty whilst Bones was making for the front door. She ran straight into her father.

''Hey there, where are you going honey?'' Max sensed that he needed to go gently, Bones did not look happy, in fact she was about as far from it as it was possible to be. She was also swaying and Max took her arms to steady her.

''Parker has disappeared with Nathaniel. I don't know where they are, I need to go look,'' Bones was close to hysterical but keeping it as controlled as she could. It was her way; she approached every crisis stoically because her past taught her that no one liked a foster child who made a fuss.

''Tempe, you can't go anywhere. You're sick,'' Max was alarmed but stayed calm for his daughter's sake.

''Dad, let go of me,'' Bones tried to push him away but he kept hold.

''No honey, I won't. You can't drive, you're delirious. Let's sit down and you can tell me what's been happening,'' Max knew this was an urgent situation but there was no way he was letting Bones drive, she was in no fit state.

''She lost them. I trusted her and she left them alone in the yard. How could you do that? They're babies, they're my babies,'' Bones accused her mother and Max looked at Isobel questioningly.

''Tell me you didn't Izzy,'' he said softly, he knew that Isobel had problems with the boys but this was bordering on neglect.

''I'm sorry. They were driving me crazy. The yard's enclosed; I thought they would be safe. I'm sorry Temperance, you have no idea how sorry I am,'' Isobel was close to tears and Max sighed as he helped Bones into a chair.

''How long since you saw them?'' Max asked as he sat down and took Bones' hand.

''Ask her not me. So Isobel how long ago was it that you left my children to fend for themselves?'' Bones voice was laced with contempt and Isobel stared at her with stricken eyes, speechless for once.

''How long Izzy?'' Max asked again, keeping his eyes pinned on his daughter's face.

''Two hours,'' Isobel said reluctantly and Max had to control his own anger, Bones looked ready to kill and he was caught in the middle.

''I am going to find them,'' Bones stood and then she gasped, she clutched at her side and groaned loudly.

''Oh God,'' she collapsed back in the chair and Max couldn't stop the panicking then.

''Tempe, what's wrong?'' he asked, gripping her hand tightly, worryingly Bones didn't seem to notice.

''Oh God! Oh God!'' Bones gasped again, her fingers crushing Max's hand.

''Tempe! Tempe!'' Isobel moved forward but Max held his hand up.

''Give her some space,'' he barked and Isobel froze, rooted to the spot. Bones was gulping in air and then she began to puff, she looked up at her father.

''Tempe?'' Max asked and Bones nodded.

''I think I'm in labour, that was a contraction,'' Bones confirmed Max's worst fears.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth watched as Jake heaved himself astride a wooden beam and surveyed the narrow space he was going to have to squeeze through.

Booth swallowed back the inclination to call to him, to bring him back to his father's side where he would be safe.

''Let go Seeley, give him some space, trust him,'' a certain psychologist's words echoed in his ear but Booth struggled to listen to those wise words.

''We have no choice Booth,'' a quiet voice said from beside him and Booth looked across at Hodgins.

''He knows, you told him. He'll do as you said,'' Hodgins continued with the support and Booth nodded, he hoped his friend was right, he just hoped he was right.

Booth looked back up and he caught Jake's eye, the boy grinned at him, the youthful conviction that he was indestructible fortifying him if not his father. Jake winked and then leaned forward, he was gone in a blink of an eye and then the tense wait began.

Jake crept through the dark warehouse; he was surrounded by plants, bright lamps beaming down on them, heating the air. There was a smell, a smell that Jake recognised instantly, not that he would ever admit it to Booth. He was standing in a huge marijuana crop, a crop that was worth a fortune. That was when Jake got an inkling that he was in a touch of danger here.

His legs starting to shake as he moved stealthily towards where he could see a door, he had to fight the urge to turn tail and run as fast as he could back to the sanctuary of his father. He had to do this; somehow he had to do this because on this occasion, for a change, his dad was depending on him to save his life. Jake knew he could not let him down, not this time, and as he reached the door, he breached a well of courage. He took a deep breath, crouched down and pushed the door open very slowly.

XyXyXyXy

''You have to take her to the hospital,'' Max told Isobel but Bones shook her head violently as she succumbed to another wave of gripping pain.

''She doesn't want me to,'' Isobel was bereft at the rejection but she understood, how could she have been so careless with those two precious little boys? If anything had happened to them, Bones would never forgive her and Isobel couldn't blame her.

''Booth is out of town overnight, Tempe got the text. Even if we text him back, he won't be able to get back here in time. His cell is going straight onto voice mail so he is no help. You have to step up Isobel, be her mother. This is your chance to finally be the mother she deserves,'' Max was vehement and Isobel nodded, she had to make amends and this was her chance.

''I don't want her, I have never wanted her,'' Bones spat as the pain eventually eased enough for her to squeeze out the words.

''Tempe, I understand, I do but I have to go look for the boys,'' Max reasoned and Bones looked furious before she nodded, it was an impossible situation and this was the only solution.

''But I am telling you right now, once this is over. It will be a cold day in hell before you take care of any of my children and that includes Sarah,'' Bones spat before she walked stiffly towards the front door.

''We'll talk about it later,'' Max said to Isobel who hadn't moved. Secretly, he agreed with Bones but he needed Isobel to cooperate so he manipulated her.

Isobel nodded and grabbed the keys from the counter, then she followed Bones out of the front door.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake found it relatively easy to move around the camp, no one gave him a second glance as they were all frantically loading vehicles with worldly belongings. It was clear an evacuation was in progress and Jake wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He stopped by a hut and did a quick survey as he had watched his father do a million times. Immediately, he located a main hub, a building where the most people moved in and out and when he saw the Reverend enter then Jake knew that was his target.

He made his way around the back and peeped in an open window and there it was, glistening like hidden treasure, a radio, a broad band radio. The room was empty and without a second thought, Jake scooted effortlessly in. All thoughts of waiting for dark as per his father's orders forgotten, he had his opportunity and he grasped it with both hands.

XyXyXyXy

The two men sat together, both lost in their own thoughts. Caroline remained unconscious but appeared stable for now, which was one bright light on an other wise dark horizon.

''He's a clever kid Booth, he'll be careful,'' Hodgins broke the silence and Booth considered his reply.

''Not always Jack, yes, he's clever but too clever at times,'' Booth was eaten up with concern and he blamed himself for the fact they were depending on a fifteen year old boy, a boy who was barely fifteen and one who had a serious hero complex. It was not a comforting thought.

''He knows how dangerous this is, trust him,'' Hodgins said the right thing but neither man were convinced.

''That kid is a loose cannon,'' Booth admitted miserably and Hodgins had no real reply to that because it was true.

''I will tell you one thing that I know with certainty, once this is over, that kid is gonna find himself on such a short leash that it will virtually strangle him,'' Booth asserted some control in the only way he knew how.

Hodgins chuckled and Booth looked at him in surprise.

''Not that I don't get why you want to kick his butt but if he saves our lives do you really think you're gonna be able to come through on that promise of yours?'' Hodgins called Booth's bluff but the federal agent didn't play ball.

''Absolutely, that kid isn't gonna sit comfortably for a week once I'm done. He did the crime, he's gonna do the time,'' he replied firmly and Hodgins rolled his eyes.

''Agent Booth, you are a total hard ass you know that,'' he said with a smile and Booth smiled back.

''Yeah so my kid keeps telling me,'' he admitted. Booth stared off into the distance, he began to pray that his kid was following orders because they were all doomed if he wasn't.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Max was starting to lose hope as he walked towards the last set of swings he could think of that was within walking distance of his daughter's home. He pulled out his cell phone, ready to make the delayed phone call to the police. He did it with a heavy heart as the deserted play park left him with no alternative.

He turned to make his way home where the police would be waiting.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake was trying to figure out how to use the radio when he heard footsteps. He dropped the receiver and slid under the large desk that occupied the middle of the room, dominating the surrounding area. The owner of that desk considered himself in charge, that was clear.

''He's a federal agent, are you sure?'' an anxious voice filled the room as Jake watched two feet pacing in front of him.

''We disposed of the cops, what difference does one more make?'' It was the Reverend and he sounded pissed although Jake picked out the fear that was hidden beneath the bravado.

''A lot,'' came the nervous reply and the feet stopped wearing a hole in the carpet.

''If we don't do this then this whole sweet operation is finished. No more weekends in Palm Springs and no more spa days for that expensive wife of yours. We will all be locked up and they will throw away the keys. You do understand what we have done here don't you?'' the Reverend was yelling and Jake flinched although he was wondering exactly what they had done however more importantly their immediate intentions required urgent attention.

''Right so we do it when the last car leaves and then we take off right?'' this guy sounded like a spineless weasel and Jake wanted to punch his lights out which wasn't the greatest idea he had ever had.

''Absolutely, we take care of business then we disperse to our various empires. We will regroup when the dust has settled. Trust me, they will never find us. We have a twenty four hour window and by the time the powers that be catch up we will be long gone. A dead attorney, G man and side kick are not going to tell them anything that is gonna be much help. It's the only way, it'll work. Trust me? Have I ever let you down ?'' the Reverend was good at making people do his bidding not that Jake was really surprised by that revelation, after all he had been controlling a couple of hundred people effortlessly.

''Get rid of that goddamn thing,'' the Reverend's voice was more distance and it was rapidly followed by the sound of several shots and a small explosion that almost made Jake pee his pants. Then he was alone again. As he climbed from his hiding place, he was dismayed to see that the radio was little more than a pile of smoking wires and components.

Jake stood, unsure what to do next when his eyes picked out something gleaming on the top of the desk.

He picked up the large gun and turned it over in his hand, looking at wonder at the intricate silver decoration on the handle.

Now this, this was something else, you could do some real damage with a gun like this. Jake smiled, tucked it in the back of his jeans and climbed back out of the window.

XyXyXyXyX

Max was giving details about the children when the front door opened.

''Honey, I'm home,'' a cheerful voice echoed around the room and they all turned towards the kitchen door, where the source of those words had just walked in.

''Oh dear, there is a problem then?'' Gordon set his bag down, he had seen the patrol car and hoped that it wasn't another Booth situation; it had proved a groundless hope as there were two grim looking police officers in the kitchen.

''You know him?'' one cop asked Max who nodded.

''You'd better tell me what's happened,'' Gordon smiled serenely and Max filled him in quickly. He was disconcerted when the psychologist's smile grew ever wider.

''Did you try the diner?'' he said simply and Max closed his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course, the diner, the kids would be hungry and they always went to the diner with their parents. It seemed obvious now it had been pointed out.

''We should go and pick them up then we must get to the hospital. Check on Doctor Brennan,'' Gordon was efficient and took charge. Max said little, he just rose with a curt nod. He had a tense relationship with Gordon, jealousy souring the bond between the two men.

''Splendid, splendid,'' Gordon said but Max couldn't see what was splendid about it, not at all.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy


	13. Chapter 13 It Just Keeps Getting Worse!

Another quick update, I know wonders will never cease right? It's action packed at the mo, hope you can keep up!

Thanks for the reviews, you always take the time and it's much appreciated.

This is a slightly shorter chapter but it just worked out that way. It's speaks for itself so I hope you enjoy.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXy

Jake stood watching the pandemonium unfolding before his eyes, he wasn't sure what to do next, he had ignored his dad's orders beyond redemption so now he had to fall back on his own experience which was somewhat limited even he had to admit. He put his hand behind his back, checking that his treasured possession was still safe; at least he'd done one thing right.

''We will be clear within the hour. We'll tidy up the loose ends and get on our way,'' the Reverend spoke casually about their grisly task and Jake shivered involuntarily. He had to get the gun back to his dad, it was the only chance they had to survive, if they could defend themselves then they might just get through this nightmare.

Jake used the huts as cover but then his plan hit an obstacle, there was open ground between where he was standing and the entrance to the warehouse. He couldn't just run out, they would see him. No, he would have to wait for a suitable opportunity.

Jake took up an observation position and bided his time, time he didn't really have.

XyXyXyXy

Nathaniel liked chocolate milkshake, which was clearly illustrated by the way he gulped down a full glass in about three minutes flat.

''More 'arks, want more,'' Nathaniel swung his legs happily as he grinned at his nonplussed brother. Parker was very aware they were arousing suspicion from the waitress, she had bought his cover story that their parents would be along in a minute but too much time had elapsed since his lie.

''You're supposed to drink the shake slowly, you have to eat your burger now,'' Parker pushed the plate across and Nathaniel looked doubtfully at it before letting out a loud belch, which set them both off into gales of giggling.

''Better out than in,'' Parker said cheekily to the waitress who had come to stand beside their table.

''You say pardon hun,'' Carol reminded the toddler who nodded seriously.

'' 'orry, '' he proclaimed looking up at Carol with cow eyes, she melted instantly.

''That will do just fine sweetie, Parker are you sure you should be here? Your mom and dad have never let you come in alone before, where are they?'' Carol smelled a rat and Parker was stuck, what did he say now?

''Well young man, this is a to do isn't it?'' Gordon slipped into the booth beside Parker who went white, his trepidation quadrupled when he saw Max bringing up the rear. Gordon nodded to Carol who melted away, happy that the children were safe now.

'' I...I... she hates us and I hate her. She's an old cow,'' Parker went on the defensive just the way Jake had taught him, he even used his big brother's terminology, talk about a mini me. If it had been Booth, he would have thought twice, knowing he might earn a hard smack for such audacity. With these two, he had no such reservations, Gordon just talked and Max was Grandpa, nice, fun Grandpa who bought them too much candy whenever he had the chance and pulled silly faces to make them laugh.

''Parker, you have been naughty. We have been very worried,'' Max was stern and Parker went silent, maybe Max wasn't as soft as Parker believed after all.

''Gordy, Gordy,'' Nathaniel pulled on the psychologist's sleeve but both men were too focussed on the errant miscreant to notice that the toddler was looking green around the gills.

''I'm sorry but she's so mean,'' Parker replied miserably, he looked down at his burger, mainly to hide the treacherous tears that had gathered in his eyes. Parker knew Jake wouldn't be crying if he was here and he felt weak, he wanted to emulate his hero older brother in all things and that meant you hung tough.

''That is no excuse, if your dad was here, he would warm your behind,'' Max continued scolding as he sat down and Parker sniffed loudly.

''Yes well, Agent Booth is inclined to over reaction,'' Gordon said and Max glared disapproval at him.

Gordon didn't really think that but he was being overprotective of the boys who, in his opinion, had been treated very badly by Max's partner.

''I don't think it's an overreaction, I think it's an appropriate response. I might just do it myself, he deserves a spanking after what he's pulled,'' Max overstepped the mark in his quest to pull rank on the psychologist; he was disgruntled by the fact that Gordon encroached on his role as Granddad.

Nathaniel began to hiccup, each expulsion louder than the previous one building to a horrible but inevitable conclusion.

''You won't will you?'' Parker's head shot up, his eyes filled with anxiety.

''No he won't,'' Gordon asserted and the adult men locked eyes. Max was considering his reply when events overtook the moment.

Nathaniel hiccupped again and then the chocolate milkshake reappeared in a single brown fountain that spewed spectacularly from his mouth, decorating the table and the unfortunate occupants of the table in a sticky and less than fragrant mess.

Nathaniel immediately began to wail.

XyXyXyXy

It seemed to take an age but eventually the remaining group of four men, including the Reverend, disappeared into the office. They had just waved the last vehicle away and Jake knew they were virtually out of time. He took off, running like the wind, his head down and a silent prayer to a God he normally refused to acknowledge, playing on his lips.

He stumbled through the door and galloped through the towering plants, his breath catching as the cloying scent thickened in his throat.

He leapt and grabbed the top of the dry wall hauling himself over, adrenaline giving him additional momentum.

Inside the small cell, Booth and Jack jumped to their feet, alarmed by the huge crash that vibrated around the enclosed space.

''What the hell?'' Hodgins looked at Booth who cursed his judgement, it had been a bad idea right from the get go, he should have never agreed to it.

It was with considerable relief that Booth sighted a shock of blonde hair rapidly followed by a body, that slipped nimbly through the tiny space. Jake landed in an undignified heap and leapt up, his face red and his breathing laboured.

''What happened? Are you okay?'' Booth rushed over and as he did, he saw Jake pull something from behind his back. Then there was a huge bang followed by the sound of hellish screaming, it was that terrible high pitched yowling that cats made late at night but this was most definitely not a cat!

XyXyXyXy

''I'll give Buster a bath and put him to bed. You should go straight to the hospital once you've taken a shower,'' Gordon issued what sounded like orders to his companion's disgruntled ears.

''How about I give my grandson a bath and you go to the hospital?'' Max suggested tightly and Gordon had to stop himself from laughing, this man was so text book.

''Do you really think that your daughter will want to see me when she is delivering your latest grandchild?'' Gordon called Max's bluff very effectively and it had the required effect.

''No, that's true,'' Max replied begrudgingly and Gordon tried not to look smug.

''What about me?'' a small voice piped up from the backseat.

''You young man will be explaining to me what on earth you think you were doing today,'' Gordon snapped and the adults exchanged amused smiles when a groan echoed around the car.

XyXyXyXy

''You shot me, you friggin' shot me,'' Hodgins was hopping around clutching his foot whilst Jake stared at him with wide eyes.

''Give that to me,'' Booth grabbed the gun and put the safety on, then he glared murderously at his son who only had eyes for his raging victim.

''Jakob, where the hell did you get a gun?'' Booth helped Jack to sit down; he looked down at the shredded shoe that was hanging sadly from the end of his friend's bloody foot. It looked painful but Hodgins would survive, which was a relief as Booth did not have time to administer any first aid.

''I found it, I'm sorry Jack but we don't have time for this,'' Jake belatedly remembered that the executioners were about to come calling so Hodgins's less than life threatening injury would have to wait.

''You're sorry! You're sorry! Are you kidding me? Jesus, have you ever heard of a safety?'' Hodgins was not in a forgiving mood and Jake rankled at his accusation.

''No, as it happens I haven't cos my sodding dad won't teach me to shoot will he?''Jake yelled back and Booth knew he had to calm this down, not that he realised how urgent that task was.

''Stop yelling, I need to think,'' Booth raised his arms creating a safe space between warring man and boy.

''They're gonna come shoot you alright? I had no choice, they blew the radio up and now they're gonna kill you,'' Jake managed to draw the whole room's attention with that statement. There was silence as both men digested what the boy had just said, the tense atmosphere was broken by the distant sound of a door opening and footsteps rapidly approaching.

''Climb,'' Booth pushed Jake towards the wall as he readied the gun but Jake resisted.

''No, I'm not leaving you,'' Jake insisted, moving back towards Booth.

''I said climb so climb,'' Booth picked Jake roughly up around the waist using his one free arm and bodily threw him across the room.

''Dad, please, I can't leave you,'' Jake said again but through the tears this time.

''Just climb the goddamn wall,'' Booth screamed and Jake scrambled upwards, he slipped through the gap, pausing to survey the warehouse. He could see figures moving but they were still some distance away so silently he let himself down and slipped under cover.

''Shield Caroline and put your hands over your head. They don't know what they're facing so we have an advantage. I'll take the first one out and if we're lucky, the others will run,'' Booth said through gritted teeth and Hodgins took up the ordered position with no further discussion.

Booth stood astride and aimed the barrel directly at the centre of the doorway.

The door was flung open and the emerging figure was greeted by a wave of gunfire.

XyXyXyXyXy


	14. Chapter 14 An Unlikely Hero

Thanks for the reviews. Hits are low but what can you do? People don't like action much but this story was always going to have an action packed case. I don't write stories without them, it will have more family later on. It may feel as if it's going to end soon but it isn't as Jess is still missing isn't she? Gordon features alot here, I love him mainly because I love Stephen Fry who is a national treasure here in the UK. Just a lovely man, who's interesting and extremely intelligent, fascinating all around.

The Norway tragedy is incomprehensible, those poor parents! What a complete and totally incomprehensible nightmare for all involved.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review as I'm feeling a little disheartened.

Laters, S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Parker watched as Gordon paced irritably, mumbling to himself. Parker seriously began to wonder if the psychologist had finally flipped and he smiled to himself, secretly pleased that he had managed something his brother had failed to do despite many attempts.

Max was upstairs putting Buster to bed so there was only the two of them, Parker didn't mind, his grandfather's threat still fresh on his mind.

''It is not funny, what on earth were you thinking?'' Gordon saw the smile and reprimanded him immediately, Parker blinked, tears springing up from nowhere.

''I just wanted to get away from her, she was being mean and Dad and Jake aren't here to make it better so I took Buster somewhere safe,'' Parker said between hitching breaths, he hated that he was crying, Jake wouldn't cry so Parker shouldn't either.

''Don't you feel safe?'' Gordon looked pole axed by that thought and Parker sniffed loudly closely followed by a rapid shake of the head.

''Oh,'' Gordon hadn't expected that, he knew that Isobel didn't always behave the way she should with the boys but this was another dimension.

''You're scared of Isobel?'' Gordon asked reluctantly and Parker hesitated, he should say yes and then he wouldn't be in so much trouble but he wasn't really, he didn't like her but he knew she wouldn't hurt him, not properly.

''Y..y..es,'' Parker answered despite knowing it was wrong, his sense of self preservation proving a stronger incentive than doing the right thing.

''Parker,'' Gordon warned sternly, he was suspicious and Parker eyed him warily.

''Okay, so no, I'm not really scared but I don't like how she is to me. She's an old cow!'' Parker got all defensive just as another boy always did when he was in a corner.

Gordon couldn't stop the smile at his terminology, the undoubted influence of an older sibling manifesting itself in all its glory.

''Well she is,'' Parker was annoyed that Gordon appeared to be laughing at him.

''But you are scared of something, what are you scared of?'' Gordon decided to drop the Isobel angle for now, the child's insecurity a more pressing issue.

''Nothing,'' Parker sniffed again and stared at the table, his eyes refilled, he was such a wuss, why was he such a wuss?

''Parker, that isn't true. What is it that scares you?'' Gordon softened his voice and sat beside the small boy, coming down to a more equal level.

''I don't like what daddy does for a job, that scares me, I'm afraid he'll get hurt,'' Parker admitted in a small voice, he knew he shouldn't feel this way but recently every time his father stepped past the front door, Parker was burdened with a feeling of dark dread.

''Aaaaah,'' now Gordon understood, he had warned Booth that this moment was coming, the moment when Parker realised that his father's occupation put him at real risk of serious harm.

Parker had always seen his father's role to be heroic, until then he hadn't registered that the role of a hero was laden with the potential for getting hurt. Parker had always thought of Booth as the participant in an exciting video game. However in video games, the hero always got a second chance and the only blood spilt came from the bad guys.

''You need to speak to your father about this,'' Gordon knew that he shouldn't explain, it wasn't what Parker needed, he had to discuss this with the only person who could reassure him.

''I would but he isn't here is he? Where is he? Jake ran off and left me too, where are they? I want them!'' Parker wailed the last part and then burst into tears.

''Ssssh, ssssh, I'm sure your father is fine. He's a very good agent you know,'' Gordon pulled the young boy into his arms and rocked him, waiting for the outburst to subside. As he rested his chin on golden curls, Gordon frowned, Parker made a good point, where was Booth? He would have answered the several texts he had received about Bones by now. Plus Jake had been off the radar for a long time; Gordon had the sudden and very unsettling revelation that the two matters were probably connected.

''Parker?'' Gordon moved back from his small ward and looked down at him, Parker still wasn't very coherent but this couldn't wait.

''Did your father say where he was going?'' Gordon tried to keep the urgency from his voice but he felt Parker stiffen in his arms.

''Somewhere with Caroline, Jake wanted to go. Daddy got mad with him cos he kept asking,'' Parker had heard more than anyone realised which was a godsend in the circumstances.

Then Gordon knew that something had gone wrong, very wrong indeed.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake stopped at the doorway of the warehouse and looked back, he saw several bodies lying on the ground and he strained to pick out his father. He started to trot back towards the horrific scene when he saw a familiar figure stagger to his feet, he stopped, unsure what to do next. In his head he knew he should go back to them but a sixth sense overwhelmed him so he stopped. His dad constantly told him to use his head and take a moment before rushing in so for once Jake did what he had been taught.

Then he saw Booth raise his hands as another figure appeared from the shadows, a gun clearly silhouetted in a raised hand. Jake turned and ran; he had to get help, that was his mission now.

XyXyXyXyXy

Gordon spoke to Angela and then Caroline's office which confirmed his suspicions, something was amiss. They, along with Jack, had left to visit some church in Virginia that morning and apart from a brief text from each, they had been out of communication for several hours. Gordon was ex FBI and was owed much by many.

It didn't take him long to mobilise a small army.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth looked at Wade who was white as a ghost and had very laboured breathing; there was a growing crimson stain evident on his white shirt. He was blabbering and waving the gun around but Booth knew the signs of bleeding out, all he had to do was keep this maniac talking and a combination of God and nature would take care of the rest.

''I am chosen you know,'' Wade said, the first clear thing he'd uttered and Booth nodded.

''Apparently,'' Booth lowered himself onto the ground with a wince, he checked his friends. Caroline was still unconscious but clearly breathing, even if it was somewhat shallow, Jack was sitting beside her staring at Wade with hate in his eyes.

''You believe me now?'' Wade smiled and Booth nodded.

''You're the only one standing aren't you? Someone up there clearly loves you,'' Booth flattered his enemy; it was an established strategy in a hostage situation. Booth glanced at Jack, silencing him with hard eyes. Jack just smiled, he wasn't interested in a theological argument, he was more concerned with living to see another day.

''Yes I am, that's right,'' Wade was pleased by that observation; Booth noted with satisfaction that his eyes were growing ever more glassy.

In the distance, Booth heard the roar of a motor cycle which disappeared away into the distance and he swallowed painfully, his throat dry and dusty. He let go of his panic, he could not control whatever that sound meant, and he had to accept it. However in here, in this small room, he was very much in control.

''Could I have some water please Pastor?'' Booth asked, his tone full of reverence and Wade's chest visibly puffed out.

''Of course, you are one of God's children, I am charged with taking care of you. It is my calling, '' he passed over a bottle, full of false pride in his magnanimous gesture. Booth was amazed he couldn't see the irony in that statement but he wasn't about to get into a discussion about faith either.

Booth gulped some water down and passed the canteen over to Jack whilst never once taking his eyes from Wade.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Why do you treat the boys as if they don't matter?'' Bones asked Isobel, she was lying on a bed attached to a monitor which was registering the clear spikes of contractions every ten minutes or so. Bones didn't really need a machine to tell her she was in labour, the pain confirmed that. Bones was terrified, it was too early, the baby's lungs would be underdeveloped and she was very aware that the drip in her arm was delivering steroids to hasten those fragile organs' development. Plainly, the medical staff believed that she was going to deliver very soon whether she wanted to or not.

''I don't mean to,'' Isobel didn't deny it but her reply was immature, irritating to Bones' ears.

''That is not good enough. They are children, they are my children. How can you be that way with them? They are precious, each and every one of them however they behave sometimes,'' Bones thought she knew but wanted Isobel to admit it.

''They scare me Temperance, they are noisy and boisterous, they misbehave and are rude. I don't know how to react,'' Isobel admitted but Bones wasn't convinced.

''You told me that your other daughter was spirited and headstrong. You dealt with her,'' Bones had not spoken much about her deceased half sibling and Isobel went white as an old wound opened.

''You raised her, so it can't be that different for you, dealing with the boys,'' Bones voice was laced with betrayal and Isobel face fell as she realised what Bones thought.

''I love you Temperance, my problems with the boys is not because of how I feel about you. Look, how I am with Sarah?'' Isobel had no idea she had just made it worse.

''Exactly, look how you are with her and yet you gave me away? Just like that, you gave me away,'' Bones barely finished the sentence before another contraction kicked in so the conversation was interrupted yet again.

XyXyXyXy

Gordon walked nervously towards the waiting helicopter; not at all sure he wanted to join the cavalry after all.

''Here you go Doc,'' A young FBI agent helped him in and then he had no alternative. He was taking part in this rescue.

Soon, they were travelling through the sky, falling into a formation with two others.

''Splendid, splendid,'' Gordon exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together in glee, he was momentarily transported into his very own Apocalypse Now moment.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''I wanted to keep you Temperance but Christine loved you so desperately. I was young and I had done something terrible. I wanted to make amends,'' Isobel said as soon as Bones appeared to relax.

''Why don't you feel that way now?'' Bones snapped and Isobel appeared confused.

''You have to make amends to me as well, which means you should treat my children as if they are priceless, all of them not just one of them,'' Bones felt suddenly weary and then tears formed in her eyes, she shook her head. She had had enough, she couldn't do this now.

''I will Temperance, I promise I will,'' Isobel reached out a pleading hand but Bones turned her head away.

Thankfully, the door opened and a very agitated Angela entered.

''Tempe! Oh God Tempe! Are you okay Sweetie?'' Bones grasped her best friend's hand gratefully and Isobel stepped back into the shadows.

XyXyXyXyXy

Gordon looked down and saw a line of police cars, their sirens wailing, snaking their way along narrow country lanes. He was overcome with adrenaline, it was very exciting and he had to remind himself that they were on an important mission, a mission that could have a grisly ending.

Gordon's excitement was instantly extinguished and as they came down to land, he was filled with dread about what they might be about to find.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake was having his own movie moment; he was currently doing a good impression of Steve McQueen from The Great Escape although he wasn't keen on the jumping a barbed wire fence aspect, but that was yet to materialise. The motorcycle covered the open ground effortlessly but when Jake entered the woods, it got altogether trickier

He began to find it heavy going, weaving in and out of obstacles, the rough ground making it difficult as he fought to keep the bike upright. He began to tire, controlling the powerful vehicle required strength and the young boy was struggling.

''Come on Jakey, keep going. You can do it,'' he urged himself onwards and upwards. The bike began to climb up a relentless slope, coughing and screaming as it went.

He breached the summit too fast and as the front wheel bucked in the air, he lost control in a split second. The bike span away, roaring it's disapproval as Jake rolled away in the opposite direction, momentum carrying him away towards the bottom of the steep incline where jagged, razor sharp rocks awaited him.

XyXyXyXyX


	15. Chapter 15 A Neverending Nightmare

I am so very sorry but RL has been awful. My family crisis escalated and has been dominating my life. I always finish stories so finally I am back. Very low hits for this one but updating has been so erractic, so that's not that surprising. I will be updating my LTM story shortly as I don't want to leave that hanging either.

Thanks for those who have kept with it, much appreciated.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth heard the sound before the others on accounts of the fact that it was familiar; it meant that finally rescue was imminent. However, the Pastor appeared to have a tight grip on life, a grip he wasn't about to relax any time soon.

Jack's head shot up and he looked at Booth who gave a barely perceptible shake of his head, Jack clearly understood that they were now in more peril, not less.

'' Why didn't you leave us alone? We weren't hurting anyone,'' the Pastor was in a talkative mood but Booth knew that the stimulus of speaking was helping him fight the blackness threatening to engulf him. Booth didn't reply, he just stared at the Pastor who began to blink with panic. Booth recognised that look, he saw it on Jake's face when he knew he was about to pay his dues for his wrong doing.

''I don't want to die,'' the Pastor pleaded and Booth shrugged, aware that he didn't have the power to prevent the inevitable; it was the Pastor's time to meet his maker and answer for his actions. Booth found it difficult to feel much sympathy but witnessing death was never easy.

''Pray for me,'' the Pastor gasped as his eyes closed for a final time.

None of them moved, unable to comprehend that their ordeal had ended in such a quiet and confusingly sad way.

''Is he dead?'' Jack finally broke the silence and Booth flinched as a wave of pain swept through him. He was about to nod but then the blackness claimed him as well.

XyXyXyXyXY

Bones opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was, she gasped and sat up with a jolt.

''Bren, are you okay?'' Angela was instantly beside her, catching her hand.

''I..I.. what happened to the pain?'' Bones recalled the contractions but then she lost track of what transpired after the last one.

''They stopped hun. You fell asleep, you were so pooped that you went out like a light. About a million doctors have confirmed it, they have officially stopped,'' Angela smiled and Bones felt icy panic surge through her veins.

''The baby?'' she asked urgently and Angela patted her hand.

''The nurse checked the heart beat, I heard it hun. Strong, like a galloping horse but they are going to do an ultra sound just to make sure but it seems everything is fine. Your waters didn't break and there was no dilation so you're good to go,'' Angela was pleased to impart the best news. Bones nodded although she was still not convinced.

A few minutes later, she was gazing at her baby who appeared to be waving at her; the heart was strong and true, so finally Bones relaxed.

''What happened?'' she asked the doctor as she laid back and stared in wonder at the image before her.

''Nature stepped in, it was a convincing false labour but not the real deal. We had to take action as there was a chance you would deliver but you got lucky. Your baby isn't ready to greet the world just yet, hopefully another six more weeks as originally planned. Take it as a blessing and don't over think it,'' the doctor wiped the cold jelly from Bones' stomach and sat back.

''Does everything look okay?'' Bones couldn't quite let go of her anxiety but the doctor nodded.

''Your baby is perfect Doctor Brennan. We will keep you in for observation for the next twenty four hours and if there is no more problems, you should be able to go home,'' The doctor smiled and Bones smiled back, reassured at last. However, she knew she couldn't rest, not whilst her boys were still missing.

''Bren, it was stress induced you know that don't you?'' Angela said gently and Bones nodded reluctantly.

''Angela, I have to go and find the boys,'' Bones looked around for her clothes and Angela frowned with frustration.

''Tempe, the boys are fine. Max called, they found them in the diner. They are in bed asleep,'' Angela chose not to mention that there was another drama playing out, Bones was to remain in blissful ignorance about that for as long as possible.

''Oh, right,'' Bones finally relaxed when she heard that and before she knew it, she fell back to sleep much to her friend's relief. Now Angela could fret and worry openly without having to answer any awkward questions.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth groaned as he opened his eyes, it felt like someone was drilling a hole in his shoulder with a red hot poker, he was greeted by a smiling paramedic.

''Welcome back Agent Booth, you gave us a scare. How are you feeling?'' The paramedic asked cheerfully and Booth cringed as a jolt of sharp pain shot across his forehead.

''Like I've been run over by a truck,'' he grunted as he attempted to sit up, dizziness overwhelmed him and he fell back with a bump.

''Whoa, not so fast. It's not a serious wound but you've lost a lot of blood, you need to take it easy,'' the paramedic cautioned him.

''Where's Caroline? Jack?'' Booth asked through gritted teeth.

''They're all safe Seeley, Caroline is on her way to the hospital as we speak. Jack is being treated and making a terrible fuss. Honestly, I think Parker would be a more stoic patient, '' a familiar voice answered him and Booth chuckled as he squinted through tight eyes.

''Gordon is that you?'' Booth had never been so happy to hear a voice in his life.

''The one and only at your service,'' Gordon replied and Booth finally managed to focus on the grinning psychologists face.

''I heard you were in a spot of bother Agent Booth so I...uuum...'' Gordon cleared his throat in embarrassment and blushed a deep red,'' called in a few favours. It was ever so exciting, swooping through the air in a helicopter formation. My cadet instructor at School would not have believed it if he had seen it with his own eyes.''

Booth smiled at his boyish enthusiasm then flinched as the paramedic applied some pressure to his shoulder wound.

''You saved us?'' Booth asked simply and Gordon pursed his lips and rocked on the balls of his feet.

''Uuuum, yes I suppose technically you could say that but really it was nothing. I just made some phone calls, nothing much at all,'' Gordon dismissed him with a long ramble but Booth knew the truth.

''Thank you Gordon, thank you. I owe you one,'' Booth reached out a hand and Gordon grasped it for a brief second.

''Don't be silly, as I said nothing really. I am just glad that you are all alive,'' Gordon played it down just as Booth expected.

''Where's Jake?'' Booth looked around, no one had mentioned him.

''Jakob? He should be here?'' Gordon's face fell; he had just assumed that the boy had been back in DC gallivanting when he hadn't been found with them.

''Yes, he was here. Have you checked the out buildings, he's probably hiding?'' Booth tried to sit up again, ignoring the nausea.

''Agent you must lie down,'' the paramedic was becoming concerned that Booth's wound would reopen.

''Hey buddy, you over here,'' Booth ignored the medical advice and called to a nearby FBI officer, flicking his hand impatiently.

''Yes sir,'' the young guy came immediately as Booth was his superior.

''You need to arrange a search, my kid's here someplace,'' Booth gasped as heat exploded in his shoulder and he clutched at it, the pain taking away his breath.

''We've checked everywhere sir. The buildings are deserted,'' the agent's words sent Booth into blind panic and the pain intensified, causing him to double up.

''We have to go, he needs a doctor. It's bleeding again,'' the paramedic said to his colleague who nodded, they began to secure him for the helicopter ride.

''No! No, I need to stay, coordinate the search,'' Booth said through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the pictures of his hurt and injured son that flashed before his eyes.

''No can do buddy. You need some urgent attention now. Let's go,'' the paramedics began to carry the stretcher to the waiting chopper.

''Seeley, I'll stay. I'll do it,'' Gordon walked beside them before an agent stopped him in his tracks.

''Find him Gordon, please find him,'' Booth called back, his voice almost drowned out by the noise of the turning blades.

''I will Seeley, I promise,'' Gordon held his hand up to say goodbye but he couldn't tell if Booth even heard him.

Gordon watched the chopper take off and then turned to the agent standing beside him.

''Where's your superior officer? We need to search this area extensively. We have a missing child and it's going to be dark soon,'' Gordon said firmly and the agent nodded.

''This way sir,'' the agent held his hand up and Gordon strode away, determined not to break his word to a dear friend.

XyXyXyXy

Booth blinked in the bright light and braced himself for the pain but nothing happened, if anything he felt like he was floating.

''Seeley, Booth, it's me. You're in the hospital,'' his wife's voice echoed through the fussiness.

''Bones, what happened?'' Booth could feel anxiety twisting in his stomach but he couldn't remember its source.

''You were shot but the bullet passed through. You lost a lot of blood but the wound is clean and they gave you a transfusion. You're going to be fine,'' Bones explained and Booth turned his head to her. He smiled and reached out his hand, touching her cheek.

''You're beautiful, you know that?'' he said gruffly and she smiled, placing a kiss on the palm of his out stretched hand.

''It's good to see you as well,'' she said softly and Booth sighed, then he frowned. There was something nagging at him, his brain telling him that he was missing something but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

''Sorry, I said I wouldn't do this again didn't I?'' Booth did however remember a past promise and Bones rolled her eyes.

''It wasn't your fault Seeley, I forgive you this once. Go to sleep, you need to rest,'' Boon implored him, she stood, placing a cool hand on his forehead and he nodded.

''Need to sleep,'' he mumbled as he drifted away into a comfortable, drug induced oblivion.

''He doesn't remember,'' Angela said as Bones sat down, regarding her slumbering husband with worried eyes.

''No, but he will next time he wakes up. It's the drugs but they are reducing those. He's going to be beside himself when he realises,'' Bones knew how Booth would feel because that was exactly how she felt at that precise moment.

''Why was Jake there?'' Angela asked a silent Jack who was beside her, his foot was bandaged and he would be fine in a few weeks time, no real damage done although Jack would live out the rest of his days with half a big toe.

''He was in the trunk Ang, Booth was mad as hell but if he hadn't been there...'' Jack stopped not wanting to dwell on the possible outcomes.

Bones sighed and tried not to give into the tears, she knew her friends didn't approve of her bedside vigil but had agreed as she was in a hospital so medical help was close at hand.

''Bren, you look so tired and flushed. How about I take you back to the hotel for a nap whilst Booth sleeps? Gordon will call us if there is news,'' Angela suggested nervously but much to her surprise Bones nodded.

''I think that's a good idea. I have to think of the baby,'' Bones was cooperative and Angela sighed in relief.

''I'm gonna check if Caroline is out of surgery and then I'm gonna sit with Booth,'' Jack said and Angela nodded. She was very aware that Caroline was still critical and Jack was anxious for news.

''Thanks sweetie, we won't be too long,'' Angela kissed him and he smiled tightly at her. This nightmare didn't appear to be over just yet.

XyXyXyXy

Gordon wiped his hand over his face and squeezed the bridge of his nose before staring helplessly into the thick woods.

''I'm sorry Dr Wyatt but we have to stop. It's too dark and the undergrowth is thick. I have to think of my men. The helicopter will keep looking,'' FBI Agent Moore was apologetic but firm.

Gordon nodded, he understood but that didn't make it any easier to concede defeat.

''Look, we will go to town, get some food and rest. Start again first light okay?'' Agent Moore suggested kindly and Gordon had little choice other than to follow him back to the camp.

Gordon was taken aback when they arrived back to the small set of buildings, the entire area was ablaze with lights and there was law enforcement all over it.

''Biggest drugs bust for years, you and Agent Booth are in line for a commendation,'' Moore said to the silent Psychologist who declined to reply.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Agent Booth would care less about accolades; all he wanted was for them to find his son.


End file.
